


Pining

by FangZeronos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Longing, This was done before s7 came out so nothing in it complies with the show!, jealous Lance later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Keith and Acxa, at two very different points in the Galaxy, find themselves admitting to things they didn't want to when they decide to work together.





	1. Pining

Acxa bit her free hand to keep from moaning too loudly at what she was feeling from between her legs. Her free hand slid down and threaded itself through black hair, and when she looked down to see blue-gray eyes sparkling mischievously at her, she rolled her own eyes playfully and dragged Keith back against her, his laughter against her center making her shiver.

“Stop teasing me,” she growled, clutching his hair tighter and lifting his head up. “Damn you. Stop teasing me.”

Keith smiled, licking his lips. “You’re the one that said she enjoys when I’m doing this for hours on end,” he said, pinching Acxa’s thigh. “Besides, you’re the one being cute and trying to stop being loud.”

“You’re lucky you’re good with your tongue,” Acxa said, forcing Keith back between her thighs, moaning softly as he got back to work.

A knock on the door made her growl, trying to ignore it before it got louder and louder. Acxa snarled and sat up, looking down and sighing softly, realizing too late that she’d been fantasizing about him again, a constant thing since the Weblum. She looked down at her hand that had been between her legs, readjusting her clothes before sighing and standing up and washing her hands off before she opened the door and saw Ezor.

“What?” she asked with venom in her voice.

Ezor bit her lip. “Haggar wants us,” she said softly. She turned and started to walk away, stopping and looking at Acxa. “Y’know…we can always just kidnap him if you’re that desperate.”

“Ezor—” Acxa warned, narrowing her eyes.

“Ok, ok, I’m going!” Ezor yelped, taking off and not looking back.

Acxa shut her door again and locked it, shaking her head. “Quiznak,” she muttered.  
________________

Keith sighed as he stared down at the floor of his room, his mind going a few different directions. He needed guidance, but he wasn’t sure who to turn to for help.

“Do what you think is right,” he imagined Krolia saying.

“Damn,” Keith said, rubbing his head softly and looking over as a knock rang out on the door. “Yeah?”

 

The door opened and Krolia walked in, sitting beside her son. “Are you alright? You’ve been quiet since we returned from the mission.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Keith said. “Just caught in an endless thought cycle, that’s all.” He looked at his mother and smiled a bit, shrugging softly. “It won’t affect how I do my job as a Blade or a Paladin. I promise.”

Krolia nodded, smiling lightly. “You’re torn between the person you’ve known longer and the person you keep saving despite her trying to kill us,” she said. When she saw the look on her son’s face, she smiled. “You don’t hide your emotions well, Keith. In your mind you see yourself with your friend Lance, but your heart wants Acxa. I…may not be the best person for this kind of discussion, considering the only person I’d ever loved was your father, but you should do what you think is best, Keith.”

Keith nodded. “Alright,” he said. “Thanks.”

Krolia nodded, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze. “Now. Let’s go. Kolivan has a job.”  
____________________

The next weeks were lined with missions and jobs on both sides, giving neither Keith or Acxa a chance to get their minds around their feelings. One mission for the Blades, however, saw Keith going alone to a nearby planet to retrieve information about the next supply drop for a Galra outpost in that sector from a supply warehouse. He snuck into the building and made his way through, looking for anything that might give him some insight.

He stopped and put his hand on a console, opening up a file and flicked through it. “That’s when and where it’s dropping?” he muttered. “That outpost has been abandoned for a long time. Why are they sending supplies there?”

Acxa, having been sent to guard the warehouse, walked in and saw the console on before she drew her sword slowly. She walked forward, narrowing her eyes as she saw Keith. She held her sword up and pointed it at the back of his neck. “Turn around,” she growled.

Keith closed his eyes and sighed, reaching up and taking his mask off and lowering his hood before he turned and faced Acxa. He saw the blade pointed at his throat and felt a pang in his heart, holding his hands up. “Didn’t think I’d see you here.”

“Or you,” Acxa said, lowering her sword slowly and putting it back on her belt. “What are you doing here?”

“My job,” Keith said. “Why are these supplies going to an abandoned outpost in the sector? It’s been abandoned for years.”

“I don’t know. All I was told was to watch the supplies and kill anyone that came in,” she said. Her curiosity got the better of her however. Acxa raised an eyebrow as her mind worked, stepping around Keith and looking at the files. “The Roshax Outpost? It has been abandoned for…well over two thousand years.”

“Then that’s where I’m going,” Keith said, turning to start walking out.

“Wait,” Acxa said, turning and grabbing Keith’s arm. She dropped his arm and sighed, stepping back. “Why do we keep running into each other like this?”

Keith shrugged. “Fate being a jerk and pushing two people together?” he asked. He sighed and looked away, clenching his hands.

“I can’t get you out of my head,” both of them said at the same time. Looks of horror crossed both warriors faces, Acxa biting her lip and Keith closing his eyes.

“How long?” Keith asked. “The Kral Zera?”

“Weblum,” Acxa said. “Ever since the quiznaking Weblum. Every time I close my eyes or get a moment to myself, the thought of you dominates my mind. Make me—” She stopped and sighed, clenching her hands tightly. “Makes me feel like I shouldn’t, considering I’m supposed to kill you.”

Keith nodded, looking away. “Me too,” he said. “The longest time I’ve been fooling myself and trying to make a different relationship work, but I can’t keep lying to myself.” He looked at Acxa and reached out, taking her hand. “Come with me. We’ll find out what’s on that outpost and why it’s active, and then come back to the Blades of Marmora with me. You’ll be safe there.”

Acxa felt like Keith was electrocuting her when he touched her, and she felt her thighs ache. She bit her lip and nodded. “Alright. I’ll come with you.” Keith smiled, and she could swear she felt herself melting. She mentally kicked herself, trying to come to grips with what was going on.

“The outpost is a week away,” Keith said. “I’ve got a ship with plenty of space, food, bed. We’ll be able to make it.”

Acxa nodded. “Then let’s go,” she said, starting to walk out. Keith reached out and took her arm, turning and pulling her to him. Her hands clenched, getting ready to slug him if he didn’t let her go. “What the hell are you doing? Let go of—”

“Shut up,” Keith said, kissing Acxa and pulling her tightly against him. He felt her hands unclench and wrap around his neck, feeling her fingers in his hair. He’d swear later that he felt her melt under his touch, but he knew she’d deny it. He bit her lip and smiled as he pulled back, looking at her. “Now we can go.”

Acxa moaned softly, not wanting to stop kissing him and chasing his mouth slowly. She looked at him and smirked. “If the kiss is that good, I wonder how you’ll feel on other parts of me,” she said.

Keith just smirked. “It is a long way to the Roshax Outpost. Maybe you’ll find out,” he said, squeezing her hands and letting her go, smirking as he took off running for the ship. “Let’s go, Acxa.”

Acxa shook her head. “That boy’s going to be the death of me,” she muttered, taking off after him. Maybe her fantasy wasn’t so far off after all.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa and Keith sit and talk before pushing each others buttons.

Walking onto the shuttle, Acxa looked around. It was more spacious then she was expecting, and he wasn’t lying about having a decent sized bed in the corner of the shuttle. She walked over to the flight controls and stood behind the chair as Keith sat down, pulling the console to him. Watching as he input the coordinates for the Roshax Outpost, she reached out and grabbed the back of the chair as the shuttle took off.

“You could have sat down,” Keith said with a smile, looking back at Acxa. He put the ship on autopilot and got back up, moving around beside her and heading for the counter on the side. “Hungry?”

“A bit,” Acxa said. “Last time I ate was too damned early this morning.”

“I got days like that,” Keith said, tossing his mask onto the counter and tugging off the main tunic of his Blade uniform, draping it over a chair and leaving himself in his usual black shirt as he turned his back to her, turning on the food machine.

Acxa blinked, her eyes drawn to Keith’s back. She knew he was strong from when he pulled her out of her ship in the Weblum and all of their encounters in the past, but she didn’t know how that strength actually looked. She walked over on shaking knees, cursing herself for falling for the Red Paladin. Or was he the Black Paladin now? She made a mental note to ask later, sinking into a chair lest her quivering thighs give her away.

Keith brought over a pair of bowls and set one in front of her along with a spoon, sitting across from her at the small table. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Acxa staring at the bowl, and he smiled softly. “It’s chili. It’s one of the only things my dad taught me to make as a kid.”

Nodding, Acxa picked up the spoon and took a tentative bite of the chili. She blinked and smiled. “That’s…actually really good,” she said. “Not unlike some Galran dishes we had in the Empire.” “Damn him. He’s cute, can cook, fights like a Galra, and what the hell is he doing to me!?” she thought angrily.

Keith smiled. “I’m glad you like it,” he said. He went back to eating, setting his spoon down and watching Acxa. He seemed to be studying her, watching her every time she moved, almost like he was trying to sear her movements into his mind for later. He bit his lip and leaned back in the chair, stretching as he did.

Acxa nearly choked on her food when he stretched, his shirt riding up and showing off his stomach. She blinked and had to rip her eyes away from him, dragging them back to the now nearly empty bowl in front of her. She swallowed slowly, setting her spoon to the side and kept her eyes down until she saw Keith’s hands back on the table, lifting her head up.

“You alright?” Keith asked, cocking his head. “You seemed distracted.”

“I was,” Acxa said.

“By what?” He stood up and grabbed the bowls and set them on the counter, intending on cleaning them out later. He put the rest of the chili away, leaning against the counter. “What distracted you?”

Acxa bit her lip, standing up and crossing her arms. “You,” she said. “It’s always you, dammit. Ever since the Weblum, we can’t go one fight or one encounter without trying to save the other when we should be trying to kill each other. Ezor’s picked up on it, and Zethrid gives me dirty looks every single time you’re involved in something we’re doing. What the hell are you doing to me?!”

Keith raised his eyebrow softly and frowned as he moved around the table and faced her. “You’re not the only one distracted, Acxa,” he said. Acxa willed herself to stay standing, the way he said her name sending fire through her body and down to her core. “Every goddamn time I see you, I want to fight. I want us to fight and kill each other so that something gives, but we don’t. We fight until a stalemate and then we pull away from the fights just to start it again. What do you want me to do, Acxa? Pretend like my feelings for you don’t exist? Act like nothing’s wrong and smile for my friends and hide the truth from ever seeing the light of day? I can’t do that!”

“Then what do you want out of me!?” Acxa snapped, getting in Keith’s face. “Answer me that! What do you want out of me, Paladin?!” Being this close to him, she could see the Galra in him, the fight in his eyes and the desire to challenge her. She wanted him to try and challenge her, wanted to see him fight, wanted to make the fight end up in bed in the corner—what was she thinking!?

“Keith.”

“What is that?” Acxa asked,

“My name,” Keith said. “My name is Keith.”

“Fine. Keith,” Acxa said. She’d admit it later, but the way his name sounded on her lips was intoxicating, almost like a drug she knew she’d never get enough of, and she found herself wanting to say it more and more. “What do you want out of me?” She looked into his eyes as she stepped closer, the fire she saw before igniting again.

“Don’t,” Keith said. Being this close to her, Keith felt his heart thundering. It was different from inside of the warehouse, back then it had been something forbidden, something dangerous. Here, in the middle of space and being together in a small shuttle, it seemed dangerous and he didn’t know what he wanted to give into more, the anger or the lust he felt for her. “Don’t, Acxa.”

“Don’t what?” Acxa asked, pushing him away from her.

“Don’t push me,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t push me, Acxa.”

“Now that, Keith, sounds like a challenge,” Acxa purred, narrowing her own eyes and shoving him away again, watching as he gained his footing. “Try and stop me then. You don’t want me to push, stop me.” She reached out to push him again, but he surprised her and sidestepped, grabbing her arm and knocking her legs from underneath her. She hit the ground with a huff, blowing her hair out of her face and looking back at him.

“Stopped you,” Keith growled, narrowing his eyes. He felt his chest tighten, moving and letting Acxa up. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sighing and clenching his hands tightly as they shook. He took a shaky breath, turning away. “I’m sorry.”

Acxa stood up, putting her hands on Keith’s shoulders softly. Now that she touched him, she could feel how tense his muscles were, and she absentmindedly rubbed where her hands were, adding just a bit of pressure. “Don’t be,” she whispered, moving and wrapping her arms around him gently, feeling him tense again. “Keith. I’m not going to hurt you. You know that, right?”

Keith nodded, licking his lips softly and feeling her press against him. “I know,” he whispered. He sighed softly, allowing himself to relax. He wondered if this was how his father felt when being with Krolia, and he quickly pushed that thought from his mind. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against Acxa, putting his hand on hers softly and squeezing. “I’m sorry I yelled, Acxa.”

“I’m sorry I antagonized you,” she said, resting her chin against his shoulder softly as her eyes closed, feeling herself enjoying the warmth of him against her. She felt him turn, his arms around her waist and her own automatically moved up, looping around his neck.

“What are we doing, Acxa?” Keith asked in a hushed whisper. “What are we trying to prove with this?”

Acxa shrugged softly, opening her eyes and running her hands in Keith’s hair softly, not missing the way he sighed and melted into her touch, the tension on her heart starting to ache more then before. “Maybe…we’re trying to prove that we’re not so different,” she said, looking into his eyes. “Try and prove we’re two sides of the same credit and that what we want is the same thing.”

“And what do we want, Acxa?” Keith asked, looking at her and tightening his hands around her waist. He felt her shudder against his touch, and he couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips.

“Someone to hold. Someone to…have in the darkness,” she said, biting her lip softly. “Someone to…wake up next to, come to bed with.”

“Someone to keep,” Keith said. He smiled softly, lifting his hand and cupping Acxa’s cheek. “Y’know…it’s cute when you do that.”

“What?”

“Bite your lip,” Keith said, pulling Acxa back against him and kissing her again, feeling her hands tighten in his hair. He walked backwards until he felt the bed, falling back and dragging Acxa down with him, her laughter ringing in the silence of the ship. He looked up at Acxa, smiling softly.

“What?” Acxa asked, realizing that word was becoming a normal thing between them. “Keith?”

Keith smiled, his hands splaying out on Acxa’s back softly. “It’s going to sound cliché and cheesy as hell, but your laugh is beautiful,” he said.

Acxa rolled her eyes, slapping Keith’s chest and sitting up, straddling him and pinning his hands down above his head. “You’d best watch yourself, Paladin,” she smirked, leaning down and nipping his ear. “You’re playing a game I don’t think you can win.”

Keith smirked, twisting his hips and pinning Acxa down, his hands tight against her wrists as his feet hooked the bottom of the bed. He leaned down and brought his lips close to her ear. “You’d best be careful, General. I’m very good at this game,” he growled. He felt her shudder, and he knew he had her where he wanted. “Seems you enjoy that.”

“Stop teasing me, damn you,” Acxa said, her voice shaking and betraying the bravado she tried to put on.

Keith just smiled, his gaze predatory as he looked down at Acxa, letting her hands go and undoing the armor she wore, letting it fall as he threw it to the ground. “Acxa, my dear. I plan on doing a hell of a lot more then tease you,” he said, leaning down and kissing her again, biting her lip as he did.

Acxa whined against Keith’s lips, her pulse racing as she waited for whatever he was going to do to her now. “Damn this boy. He’s definitely going to be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun stuff starts in the next chapter. ;)


	3. Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex starts

Acxa sighed, looking down at Keith as he removed her boots and leg armor, a growing pile on the floor slowly starting to make itself known. She sat up and undid the bits of armor in her hair, letting it fall around her neck and frame her face, feeling Keith’s hands stop. “What are you stopping for?” she asked, running her hands in her blue locks slowly.

 

“Just…surprised,” Keith said, leaning up and kissing Acxa again, nipping her lip and snickering when he heard her moan against his lips. “Really, Acxa? Swooning?”

 

“Damn you,” she said, reaching behind herself to start unzipping the bodysuit. “It’s your damn fault. You did this to me, _Keith.”_

 

“I really could get used to you saying my name like that,” Keith said, moving down and kissing Acxa’s neck and hearing her sigh. He reached behind her and pushed her hands away, moving the bodysuit down and sliding it over her shoulders. He saw old scars and marks from battles, and he peeled the suit down and lightly brushed one, seeing her pull back. “Sorry.”

 

Acxa shook her head, pushing the suit down off of her arms and sitting in front of him in what he’d probably call a bra, even though it was more of a compression wrap. “It’s not your fault,” she said. “That’s from fighting the Paladins. One of the rare times I was focused on my mission and not saving your ass.” She smirked and playfully pushed him, reaching behind her and undoing the wrap, tossing it aside. Suddenly she felt nervous, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away as a blush crept up her cheeks.

 

“Acxa,” Keith said, sitting up on his knees and putting his hands on her arms. “You don’t have to hide yourself. I promise. Scars are a part of life, and they make us who we are. To me…battle scars are a beautiful thing because it shows where you’ve been and what you’ve survived.”

 

She reached down and grabbed Keith and pulled him up to her, kissing him again. She felt his hands against her sides, sliding her hands down and bunching up his shirt and reluctantly breaking the kiss long enough to throw it on the floor. Acxa moaned softly against his lips, feeling his hands working again and trying to push the bodysuit off of her hips. Standing up, she pushed Keith down on the bed and shimmied out of the suit, letting it pool at her ankles before stepping out of it, watching his eyes wandering over her body. “You’re staring at me again.”

 

“I’d say I was sorry, but I’d be lying,” Keith said, looking at Acxa as he reached put and grabbed her hands and pulled her against him, feeling her slide into his lap. He smiled and gave her hands a squeeze, leaning up and kissing her again. “I can’t help but stare. You’re beautiful. Just like I knew you would be.”

 

Acxa closed her eyes and nipped Keith’s lip, feeling her hips push against his as she ground herself down against his lap, running her hands into his hair. “Don’t try and flatter me, Keith,” she said. “Besides, thought this was supposed to be a challenge? So far, you don’t seem to be doing much.”

 

Keith smirked, wrapping his arms around Acxa’s waist and flipping them again, pinning her back to the bed and sliding down. He yanked her hips toward the edge of the bed as he looked up at her with a mischievous grin on his face. “Then let me show you what I can do,” he said, spreading her legs and dipping his head down.

 

A surprised gasp and a throaty moan left Acxa’s lips as she felt Keith’s tongue slide through her folds, one hand tangling in his hair and pulling him deeper into her. “Oh, spirits,” she moaned, her eyes closing as she started reveling in feeling him finally where she’d been wanting him for months.

 

Keith moved his hand up and moved Acxa’s leg over his shoulder, sliding his tongue against her slowly, moving up and slowly sliding his fingers into her core, feeling her squeeze his fingers. He moved his other hand up and rubbed small circles around her exposed clit, dipping his head back down and swirling the tip of his tongue against her as he did, laughing when she threaded her other hand into his hair and moaned out again. As he kept working on tongue and fingers into and against her, he reached his free hand up and lightly pinched her nipple, her back arching into his hand.

 

Acxa, despite laying on the bed, felt like she was floating along, and Keith was using her as a kite. She shuddered, moaning as his fingers left her core and were replaced with his tongue, slipping inside of her and pulsing against her. Her breath quickened as he flicked his tongue in her pussy, feeling herself starting to come undone around him. “Keith…Keith, please…” she panted, her back arching as the levels of pleasure started to get too high. “Please…oh, spirits….”

 

Keith slowly slid back, licking his lips and looking up at Acxa and hearing her whine when he stopped. “Please what?” he asked, dipping the tips of his fingers back into her slowly. “What?”

 

“Please…let me cum, you bastard,” Acxa panted, moaning softly when his fingers thrust deep into her, feeling them scissor inside of her. “Shit…let me cum…I’m right there…”

 

Keith smiled. “As you wish,” he said, pulling both of her legs over his shoulders and digging his fingers deeper into her, turning his hand and curling them, hitting her in the most sensitive spot. He smiled as he heard her moan louder, flicking his tongue against her clit and suckling on it slowly, tugging as he did. He pushed a third finger into her, pushing harder. Keith felt her tensing, and he knew how close she was by how out of breath her moans were and how he could see her arching, and he wanted to taste her.

 

Her loudest moan yet fell from her lips as she started to cum, her thighs clenching around his neck and pulling him deeper into her as she arched. Acxa slowly came undone, her back hitting the bed as she panted, her eyes drooping closed as she slowly felt her thighs unclenched from his neck, moving them off of his shoulders and letting her feet hit the floor, moaning softly as his fingers and tongue left her body. “Oh, spirits…” she moaned, looking down at Keith through fluttering eyelids. “Where…in the hell did you learn that…? I don’t think…I ever…want you to stop. Gods above…”

 

Keith leaned back and sat up softly, his face glistening with Acxa’s juices as he licked his lips and smiled. “I had some time to practice in the Garrison before I was kicked out. Let’s just say I didn’t only use the flight simulators for their intended purposes,” he said. He moved and sat beside her on the bed, feeling her curl against his hips. What she did next surprised him even more.

 

Acxa reached up and took Keith’s hand that had been inside of her, a sexy smile on her face as she flicked her tongue out and swirled them around his digits, getting her own cum in her mouth. She sat up and pushed him back, straddling him again and leaning down before she kissed him, swiping her fingers across his face and gathering more before pushing her fingers into his mouth. “Mmm…well, I’m glad you’ve practiced,” she said, grinding against his hips slowly. “Well, well. Feels like you’re ready to go.”

 

“Well, I have just been eating a wonderful snack,” Keith said, bucking his hips playfully against Acxa and making her gasp.

 

“Snack? I am no snack. I am a full meal, and you best remember it,” Acxa frowned, sliding off of Keith’s lap and undoing his pants, throwing his shoes across the room and ripping his pants off of him, leaning back and watching his cock spring free. “Hm.”

 

“Is that a good “hm” or a bad “hm”, Acxa?” Keith asked, cocking an eyebrow. He gasped softly as her hand wrapped around him and pumped him slowly, moaning out as he felt her tongue slide across the head of his cock.

 

“Mm…it’s a good “hm”. For now,” Acxa said with a smirk, sliding her tongue against him and taking his head into her mouth as she started to pump her hand along his shaft. She looked up at him and lowered her head, taking him deeper into her mouth before she hollowed her cheeks and started sucking hard, bobbing her head against him and moaning as she did.

 

Keith moaned, threading his hands into Acxa’s hair and looking down at her. “Fuck…” he moaned.

 

Acxa smiled around his cock, bobbing her head slower and dipping her hand down before she cupped his balls, closing her hand around them softly and looking up at him. She slowly pulled back and let him fall from her mouth with a pop, licking her lips. “Mm…you taste as good as I do,” she said, stroking him slowly before she lowered her head and flicked her tongue over his balls, sucking one into her mouth and smiling when she heard him groan.

 

“God, you’re going to kill me,” Keith moaned, tightening his hand in her hair softly. “Acxa…fuck…”

 

Sitting up and smirking, Acxa slowly ran her tongue over Keith’s cock. “I thought that’s what I was doing, _Keith_ ,” she teased, sucking his head softly before she took him back into her mouth and purred around his shaft.

 

Keith felt his mind blanking, the only things in the universe being the two of them. He didn’t know who he pleased in a different life or what deity he made happy, but he was thankful for it now. He put his other hand on Acxa’s head, rolling his hips softly and making her gag around his cock. “Mm…sorry…” he moaned, his head falling back.

 

Lifting her head, Acxa grinned. “Don’t be. If you want to be rough, be rough,” she said, slamming her mouth back down on him.

 

“Be rough, hm?” Keith asked, gripping Acxa’s head and starting to thrust into her mouth, feeling her tongue swirl around him as he did. “Fuck, your tongue feels so damn good…” He thrust up a bit more, hearing her gag again. “Acxa…I’m going to cum…” His hands fell off of her head, clenching in the sheets as he panted, feeling her bite his tip as she pulled off of him again.

 

“Then cum,” she taunted, licking the underside of his cock. “Cum in my mouth, Keith. Let me taste you.” She started bobbing her head faster, trying to coax him into finally letting go. After a few more minutes of slurping and jerking him off when she was at his tip, Acxa felt his thighs tense.

 

She pulled her head back and clamped her lips around the tip of his cock, feeling him cum on her tongue. She moaned out as she tasted him, swallowing as she did. She felt the last few spurts hit her the back of her mouth and she closed her eyes and sucked hard one last time, swallowing the last few drops before she sat up and licked her lips. “You do taste good.”

 

Keith moaned softly, panting as he opened his eyes and watched her straddle him again, his hands finding her hips. “Mmm…I think I can get used to that.”

 

Smirking, Acxa rolled her hips against Keith’s and felt him pulse against her pussy, leaning down and getting close to his ear. “It’s not over yet,” she purred. “That’s just the beginning.”

 

Keith groaned and moaned softly, opening his mouth before he heard the radio.

 

_“Unmarked shuttle. This is a restricted sector of Galra space. Turn around or you will be fired upon. You will have no further warning. Under the command of General Trag, turn around or you will be fired upon. You have two minutes to respond or we will engage.”_

 

“Shit,” Keith and Acxa both said at once, looking at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comin' up next, trouble brews for our lovebirds.


	4. Beat and Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets tortured and Acxa fully defects with some help from a familiar face.

_“Unmarked shuttle. This is a restricted sector of Galra space. Turn around or you will be fired upon. You will have no further warning. Under the command of General Trag, turn around or you will be fired upon. You have two minutes to respond or we will engage.”_

 

“Get dressed,” Acxa said, getting up and grabbing her bodysuit. “Now, Keith!”

 

Keith nodded, getting up and pulling his clothes back on and grabbing his normal coat from the chair and pulling it on, stuffing the Blades mask and tunic under the bed. “Who is this guy?”

 

“General Trag. One of Haggar’s loyalists,” Acxa said, snapping her armor back on and fixing her hair again. “We need to play this. I’m going to tell him what’s going on and that I’ve got a Paladin as a prisoner, so I need you to trust me.”

 

Nodding, Keith held his hands out. “We just fucked each other’s brains out, I think the trust is a given,” he said.

 

Shaking her head as she laughed, Acxa kissed Keith and grabbed handcuffs off of her belt, turning and handcuffing Keith. “Sit down and shut up. Don’t talk until I tell you.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Keith said, sitting in a seat at the table. He turned and watched Acxa run to the console, sighing as he watched.

 

“General Trag, this is General Acxa. Do you copy?” Acxa asked as she started working her fingers over the controls.

 

 _“General Acxa. Is that your shuttle?”_ Trag asked.

 

“At the moment, General. I was on site at a supply warehouse and a Paladin of Voltron made his way inside. I captured him and I’m bringing him to the Cruiser. I was unable to contact before now due to interference until I was able to leave that part of the sector due to a radiation storm,” Acxa said.

 

 _“Very well. We’ll be awaiting your arrival. Your other compatriot Generals are here as well. They’ll be waiting for you when you arrive with your prisoner.”_ Trag said.

 

“Thank you, General,” Acxa said, shutting the communication line. “Damn.”

 

“So, I’m a prisoner, hm?” Keith asked with a smirk as he stood up and walked over to Acxa. “It’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

 

“Keith, if they call Haggar and tell her I have you, who knows what’s going to happen,” Acxa said, standing up and putting her hand on Keith’s cheek. “I can’t lose you. Not when I just got you.” She sighed softly, resting her forehead against his softly. “I’ll find us a way out of this.”

Keith nodded, leaning up and kissing Acxa softly. “I’ll be alright. I’ll keep my head down, my mouth shut. I’ve been around Lance too long to know when not to open my mouth,” he said.

 

Acxa nodded, kissing Keith back softly. “I know,” she said, running her hands in his hair softly. “I’ll make sure you’re treated fairly. We still have an outpost to search after all.” She sat him down again and took her place at the controls, flying towards the cruiser and letting it down in the bay. She got up and grabbed Keith’s arm, pulling him along beside her as she walked out.

 

Stepping out onto the cruiser, Acxa was met with Ezor and Zethrid, who looked to want to be anywhere but there at that moment. “What mess of yours are we cleaning up now, Acxa?” Zethrid asked.

 

Acxa rolled her eyes. “Not my mess. I was guarding a warehouse and the Paladin here snuck in, started looking for shipping routes. Clearly they’re trying to stop us before we get far.” She shoved Keith forward, making stumble and hit his knees.

 

“Hey, it’s the cute one,” Ezor said, kneeling down and smiling. A lightbulb went off in her head, looking up at Acxa and grinning widely. “Acxa!”

 

“Whatever you’re thinking, Ezor, it didn’t happen,” Acxa said, narrowing her eyes. “You think I’ll screw a Paladin?” She hefted Keith up, rolling her eyes as she led him and her two companions down the hall. “We’ve got a nice cell for you, Paladin.”

 

“Great. Long as the floor’s comfortable, I’m fine,” Keith said, yelling as Zethrid punched him in the side of the head.

 

“Shut your mouth,” Zethrid growled, grabbing Keith from Acxa and dragging him along. After walking down into the brig, she threw him into his cell, hearing him hit the bars on the far wall. “Hope I broke something.”

 

“Not yet,” Keith groaned, shaking his head out softly. He stood up and huffed as Ezor pulled him back against the bars, undoing the cuffs as Acxa shut the door. He rubbed his wrists, looking at the three Generals. “You know they won’t leave me here.”

 

“Without your Lion? What good are you to them?” Zethrid asked, cocking an eyebrow. “You’ll be our little punching bag until you tell us what we want to know, Paladin.” She turned and stomped out, shaking her head.

 

Ezor bit her lip, watching the door close behind Zethrid. “Ok, now that she’s gone…?”

 

Acxa sighed. “Yes, Ezor. To answer your previously unasked question. I need to think of a way out of here with him. We were going to the Roshax Outpost to find out what it’s doing operational again.”

 

Nodding, Ezor folded her arms as she bit her lip. “Trag’s going to want to see him. He’s already put out a message to Haggar and she’ll be here in the next hour. We can’t let her take him. Is there anyone we can get a message to?”

 

Acxa sighed, shaking her head. “No.”  


“Yes,” Keith said, looking at the two in front of him. “There’s one person.”

 

“Who?” Ezor asked, hopping over to the bars and looking at Keith.

 

“Krolia.”

 

“What?” Acxa asked, rounding on Keith. “Her? Why?” She narrowed her eyes at Keith, planning on yelling at him if she had to. “Why do we need _Krolia,_ _Keith?”_ Her words had bite to them when she said the names, and if he wasn’t in such a bad position, he’d almost think the jealousy was cute. “Answer me!”

 

Keith smiled softly. “First, you’re cute when you’re jealous. Second, don’t be jealous. She’s my mother.” He just grinned when she deflated, Ezor giggling like a lunatic as she fell to the floor. “That’s why.”

 

Acxa glared at Ezor who squeaked and sat up, barely containing the grin on her face. “Oh.” She bit her lip and looked down, folding her hands softly in front of her. “I see. I…apologize for my outburst.”

 

Keith smiled, reaching through the bars and squeezing Acxa’s hand. “It’s alright.”

 

“You guys are cute,” Ezor giggled. “I can see why she’s been fanta—” She squealed when Acxa tackled her and clamped her hand over her mouth.

 

“You finish that, I’ll wrap your tendril around your neck,” Acxa threatened.

 

“Acxa,” Keith said.

 

Ezor sighed, standing up as Acxa let her go, rubbing her head softly. “I was only playing, Acxa. You don’t need to be mean.”

 

“Then shut up,” Acxa said. “What you interrupted a month is not anyone’s business other than mine. Got it? Even if it was his stupid face I was thinking about.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, his jaw dropping as he started to put things together. “Oh, my God.” He looked at Acxa and just grinned. “You would--?”  


“Do you ever want to get out of that cell? Shut your stupid, sexy face,” Acxa growled. “Thanks a lot, Ezor. This is why I don’t tell you things.” She sighed and ran her hand in her hair, looking down. “I’ll try and get a message to Krolia. If she can help, great. If not, the two of us are on our own, Ezor.”

 

Ezor nodded, putting her hand on Acxa’s shoulder. “Let’s go. Trag’s going to want to talk to you anyway.” She smiled at Keith and waved. “We’ll see you later, pretty boy.” She turned and ran out, flipping a bit as she did and making her way down the hall.

 

Acxa reached over and squeezed Keith’s hands. “I’ll be back. Hopefully with good news.” She turned and walked out, sighing as she put on a brave face and walked down the hall, uncertain if what happened not an hour before in the shuttle was going to be a one time thing, a thought that sent a pang of hurt through her heart.

 

Keith looked up a bit later as he heard footsteps, seeing Zethrid walk back in with who he assumed was General Trag, a stocky and burly Galra with a limp in his step and a whip in hand. He stood up and folded his arms, looking at the two. “General Trag, I assume?”

 

“Observant, aren’t you, Paladin?” Trag asked. “Stay where you are. You move, you die. You flinch, you die. You twitch, you die. See where I’m going with this?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Keith said, lowering his arms. “Hm. What do you know. I moved, and I’m not dead.”

 

Trag snarled, walking in and cracking the whip, cutting Keith’s cheek and sending him topping to the ground. He lashed out again, hitting Keith in the face and neck before lashing out and kicking him in the stomach. Trag grabbed Keith around the neck and slammed him face first into the bars, Zethrid stepping around and yanking Keith’s arms through and handcuffing him.

 

Keith looked over his shoulder, his face and neck bleeding. “Is that all you’ve got?” he asked, spitting out some blood. “I’ve been hit harder by Pidge.”

 

Trag growled, lashing out and striking Keith in the back with the whip, the crack reverberating throughout the brig. He continued the lashes, walking over and ripping Keith’s jacket off of him and throwing it to the ground. He rolled the whip up a bit, swinging out and hitting Keith harder, the Red Paladin finally yelling as the whip cut through his back and side. He lowered the whip, nodding to Zethrid. “Have your fun, Zethrid.”

 

Zethrid smirked, walking into the cell and cracking her knuckles. “This is going to be fun,” she said. “Well…fun for me anyway.” She swung out and connected with the side of Keith’s head, slamming his head back into the bars, striking his ribs and making him yell out. She beat on him for a while, hitting whatever Trag missed and enjoying the feel of his blood on her hands.

 

Keith sank to the ground, unable to hold himself up anymore. He spat out some blood, coughing a bit as he did. “Is that…everything you got?” he asked, coughing and spitting on the floor. “Allura could do more damage.”

 

Trag lashed out with the whip and wrapped it around Keith’s neck, tightening his grip and squeezing. “Too bad Haggar wants you alive, Paladin,” he growled, yanking the whip back and cracking it one last time, snapping it against Keith’s ribs and watching it wrap around, cutting his chest. “Let’s go, Zethrid. Leave him to hang there.”

 

“Yes, General,” Zethrid said, lashing out and kicking Keith in the back, making him yell before she turned and walked out, slamming the cell door shut again. “That was fun.”

 

Keith sank down, his body giving out as he let his head rest against the bars, the cool of the bar not helping the cuts on his cheek and face any. He took a shaky breath, his eyes drooping closed.

 

Several hours later, after Haggar had arrived and saw for herself that Keith really was there and Trag wasn’t lying and after Krolia arrived on the cruiser, she and Acxa took off for the brig with Ezor. Acxa opened the door and looked at the cell, her eyes wide. “Keith!” she yelled, running over and wrenching the door off of the hinges before she ran into the cell. “Keith, talk to me. Please…”

 

Krolia undid the cuffs and watched Acxa pull him back into the cell. “We need to patch him up until we can get him to the Castle of Lions,” she said, looking at Acxa. “Ezor, we need a distraction.”

 

Ezor grinned. “Yes, ma’am,” she said, taking off running out of the brig.

 

“Keith,” Acxa whispered, running her hand in his hair softly, not missing the feel of his blood-soaked shirt and feeling the cuts still bleeding against her hands. “I’m going to kill Trag and Zethrid for this.”

 

“No. You need to focus on getting him patched,” Krolia said. “When you contacted me, I sent a message to the Paladins. They’re expecting his Blades shuttle.”

 

Acxa nodded softly, laying Keith on the ground and tearing the remains of his shirt and jacket off, her hands clenched as she looked over the cuts on his chest. “That damned whip of Trag’s. Never goes anywhere without it,” she said. She brushed Keith’s hair out of his face, sighing softly. “I shouldn’t have left him alone…”

 

“You couldn’t have known this was going to happen, Acxa,” Krolia said. “Trag’s unpredictable. As long as his heart’s still beating, he’ll be fine.” She knelt down and put her hand on Acxa’s shoulder. “He’s got you to wake up to when he’s healed. That’ll keep him fighting.”

 

Acxa nodded softly, hearing a commotion. “I can’t lose him,” she whispered, looking at Krolia with fear in her eyes before lifting Keith up. “Sounds like Ezor’s started her distraction.” At that moment, the girl in question came cartwheeling into the brig again, giggling like a lunatic. “What did you do?”

 

Ezor grinned. “I may have rerouted the reactor and set it to boom time,” she giggled, grinning. “We’ve got two minutes before it goes boom. I’ve already got his shuttle set up. Let’s go, ladies!”

 

Krolia nodded, handing Ezor a gun and taking her own. “We’ll cover Acxa. Our goal is the ship,” she said, taking off running with Ezor, Acxa behind them.

 

As the three ran for the launch bay, Acxa held Keith tightly, dodging fire and making her way for the shuttle. She laid Keith on the bed, hearing Ezor and Krolia firing at more of the soldiers and sentries. Krolia fired one last time, seeing Zethrid and Trag running for an escape pod, narrowing her eyes.

 

“Zethrid!” Acxa snarled, rushing for the door.

 

“No!” Krolia yelled, grabbing Acxa and dragging her back. “There’s time for cutting her head off later, Acxa! Keith has to be the priority!” She watched Ezor run in and the hatch shut, and she ran over to the console and started the shuttle, blasting out of the launch bay and heading for open space. “Hold on. They’ll try and fire at us as we go!”

 

Krolia started dodging shots, making her way away from the ship before hitting the booster, the ship rocking as the cruiser behind them exploded, sending out a shockwave. She righted the ship and looked behind her, seeing Acxa holding Keith down to the bed.

 

“Krolia, there’s a massive ship coming,” Ezor said, looking at a second console.

 

“It’s the Castle of Lions, Ezor,” Krolia said. “They’re our way out of here and our way to make sure my son stays alive.” She saw the Castle drop out of the teludav ahead of them, and she opened a channel. “Princess Allura, this is Krolia. I’ve got Keith as well as two Galra defectors, Acxa and Ezor. We need a healing pod set up and then get ready to teludav away.”

 

 _“Understood, Krolia. Where should we go?”_ Allura asked.

 

“The Sarlacc Belt,” Acxa said. “We were heading there to investigate the Roshax Outpost.”

 

_“Understood. Lance and Shiro are heading to the launch bay with a healing pod. They’ll meet you there.”_

“Thank you, Princess,” Krolia said, flying the shuttle toward the opening bay doors. She shut the communication and looked back at Acxa. “He’ll be fine. These are good people, Acxa. They’ll take care of him.”

 

“I know,” Acxa whispered, rubbing Keith’s hand softly. “I’m just regretting leaving him there.” She lifted Keith up as the shuttle landed, walking out and seeing Shiro and Lance with the healing pod. “You have to help him.”

 

“We’ll take him,” Shiro said, opening the pod and helping Acxa lay Keith inside.

 

She leaned in and kissed Keith’s forehead, giving his hand a soft squeeze. “Come back to me,” Acxa whispered, a tear falling down her cheek softly. She stepped back and watched Shiro close the pod, seeing it activate before she felt Lance glaring at her. “Do you have a problem, Blue Paladin?”

 

“Not at the moment,” Lance said, cocking an eyebrow before helping Shiro with the pod.

 

Acxa nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. “Now where?”

 

“Up to the bridge,” Shiro said. “We can keep an eye on him and head for the Belt at the same time.”

 

“Then I’ll follow you, Black Paladin,” she said, feeling her heart sink as she watched Shiro and Lance wheel the pod away, following behind them and praying to whatever Gods she had an unspent favor with to save Keith’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming Paladins and jealousy from a man in blue.


	5. Confessions in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith heals up, steamy shower sex, and hallway confrontations and confessions.

For the next three days, Acxa sat beside Keith’s healing pod and barely moved except to make sure her muscles didn’t stiffen up. She sighed and looked down, rubbing her hands together softly. She looked up as Krolia sat beside her.

 

“You alright?” Krolia asked. “I know this isn’t easy—”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Acxa said. “I am sitting in the middle of the Castle Of Lions, the place I am supposed be blowing up. I’m surrounded by people who clearly want me dead or locked up where I can’t do anything. I’m worried for Keith because I—I can’t do this, Krolia. I can’t sit here and wait for him to wake up and come out of that damn pod.”

 

“Then perhaps being somewhere different,” Allura said as she walked up and knelt in front of Acxa and Krolia. “I can show you to his room. You’d be more comfortable there, I’d assume.” She stood up and held her hand out with a small smile. “Come. Please.”

 

Acxa nodded softly, reaching up and taking Allura’s hand and standing. “Thank you, Princess,” she said, folding her hands behind herself as she followed Allura. “I know that my being here, as well as Ezor, is…not the most ideal thing, and I’m sorry to intrude like this.”  
  
Allura stopped and looked at Acxa, dropping back to walk beside her. “Do not apologize,” she said. “Keith was one out or Paladins before Kolivan made him a Blade. We’ll always be there for him. I am just happy to see he’s found someone willing to take care of him.” She turned the corner and stopped outside of the door to Keith’s room, opening it up and stepping back. “I’ll send one of the Paladins when he wakes up. You should rest.”  
  
Walking into Keith’s room, Acxa nodded and felt her chest tighten. “Thank you, Princess.”

 

“Just Allura, Acxa. No need for formalities,” Allura said with a smile. “There’s no need of them.”

 

Acxa nodded. “Alright,” she said. “Let me know when something happens?”  
  
Allura smiled and nodded. “Of course,” she said. “Now rest. You’ve had a long few days.” She shut the door and left Acxa by herself, making her way back toward the bridge.

 

Sighing, Acxa looked around Keith’s room and stripped off her armor. She grabbed one of his shirts from the table, closing her eyes and holding it before she slipped it on. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sat on the bed before laying back, tears falling down her cheeks hot and fast as the last days caught up to her.

 

Shiro looked over as Allura walked back in and he sighed. “So? What do you make of her?” he asked.

 

“It’s clear she cares for Keith,” Allura said. “She wouldn’t be torn up over him if she didn’t. She walked into his room and I saw her relax, like the feel of him there calmed her nerves. Krolia said that Acxa was willing to go kill Zethrid and this General Trag the moment she saw them before Krolia held her back.”

 

Nodding, Shiro looked at Keith’s healing pod. “The amount of damage done to him, he’ll be out a few more days. Trag’s not known for being easy with that whip. As long as he didn’t use the one everyone called the Ripper, we’re good.”

 

Allura nodded, folding her hands softly. “I just hope he’s going to be alright.”

 

Seven days later, with Acxa and Krolia sitting beside the pod, the door finally opened, and Keith slid to the floor, landing on the bottom of the pod. “Keith,” Acxa said, turning and putting her hand on his arm. “Keith, talk to me.”

 

Keith’s eyes opened slowly, blinking a bit and sighing as he pressed his hands to his eyes. He blinked and forced his eyes to stay open, looking at Acxa and smiling softly. “Hi, beautiful,” he said, putting his hand on hers softly. “How long was I out?”

 

“Ten days,” Krolia said, rubbing Keith’s arm. “We’re in the Castle of Lions. Allura helped us after Ezor blew the reactor on the cruiser. Shiro and the others are waiting for you.”

 

Keith smiled softly and nodded. “I’ll…mm…I’ll deal with them after I get a shower. Ten days in a healing pod, I must not smell that great,” he said with a small chuckle.

 

Acxa smiled softly, helping Keith up. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, closing her eyes as a few tears fell down her cheeks. “I was so worried about you,” she whispered.

 

Keith kissed Acxa back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. “I’m alright,” he whispered, giving her a soft squeeze. He cocked an eyebrow and took Acxa’s hands as he stepped back. “Are you wearing my shirt?” Biting her lip, Acxa nodded. Keith smiled. “It’s a little short.”  
  
“I wasn’t gong to just walk around in my armor,” Acxa said. “It’s hanging up in your room.” She squeezed Keith’s hand and walked out with him, heading for his room.

 

Krolia smiled, watching them walk out. She folded her arms and turned to face the others, seeing the smile on Allura’s face, as well as shock and disbelief on the others faces. “What?” she asked.

 

Lance rolled his eyes and stormed out. Pidge shrugged and smiled, hopping into her seat and grabbing her computer. Hunk smiled and gave a thumbs up, making his way out after Lance. Shiro just held his hands up.

 

“He found someone good for him. About time,” Shiro said with a small smile. “I’m glad.”

 

“So am I,” Krolia said.

 

Keith laughed as Acxa all but tore his clothes off, shoving him backwards into the shower. “Acxa?” he asked, watching her strip and step in, pinning him to the wall. He leaned up and kissed her, reaching up and taking her hands. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“Not you for ten days,” Acxa growled against Keith’s lips, reaching down and grabbing his cock and smirking as he jumped. “We didn’t get to finish the other night.”

 

Keith smiled and nodded, turning and pinning Acxa to the shower wall, the water cascading down through his hair. He reached down and slid his fingers through Acxa slowly, dipping into her and smirking as he did. “Well, let me fix that,” he said, watching her arch against him as he fingered her. “I’ll make you scream.”

 

“Good,” Acxa moaned, lifting up slowly and wrapping her legs around Keith’s waist, whining as his fingers left her before she started grinding against him. “Keith…please….”

 

Keith smiled, kissing Acxa again and pushing his cock into her, feeling her head fall against his shoulder as she moaned. “Fuck…”

 

“Mm…so big,” Acxa moaned, starting to roll her hips against Keith’s as she bit his shoulder. She felt him start to thrust, hammering into her and making her come undone. “Spirits…oh, shit…” She lifted her head and kissed Keith again, nipping his lip and shoving her tongue into his mouth. “Keith… _please…”_

 

Keith smirked against Acxa’s lips, grabbing her ass and picking up the pace, hammering into her. He enjoyed hearing her moans and screams, feeling his ego swell as he fucked her. “You feel so good,” he moaned, his hands tightening on her ass.

 

“You too…” she moaned, yelling as he slammed harder into her. “I’m so close, Keith. Please…please let me _cum_!”

 

“As you wish,” Keith said, moving one hand around and rubbing his thumb over her clit as he kept pounding into her, feeling her thighs clench around him. He pinched her clit teasingly, and he felt her scream against his neck, feeling her start to cum around him.

 

“Oh, _Spirits!_ ” Acxa screamed, panting as she felt Keith spearing into her faster. “Mmm…cum in me. I want to feel it…please, Keith…”

 

Keith nodded, lifting his head up and kissing Acxa again, moaning out as he slammed into her one last time, feeling himself start to cum as he filled her. He panted and felt his knees go out, sliding to the floor and pulling Acxa down with him. “Mm…God…” he moaned. “Acxa…”

 

Moaning softly as she slid backwards off of Keith, Acxa slid her hand down her stomach and teased herself slowly, clenching her muscles and sighing contently. “Spirits above. What are you doing to me?” she asked, panting softly as she pulled her hand back and let her head rest on the shower wall.

 

Keith chuckled, letting the shower spray them both down. “I don’t know. I think it’s the same thing you’re doing to me,” he said. He shivered, looking up and getting a face full of cold water from the showerhead. “Shit. Ran out the hot water.”

 

“Would you rather get clean or screw me?” Acxa said, stretching her leg out behind Keith and shutting off the water.  She cocked an eyebrow at Keith, a mischievous smile on her face. “Choose your next answer wisely.”

 

Keith folded his arms, chewing his lip. “Well…depends on what time of day,” he said with a smirk. “Most of the time, it’ll be screwing you. Other times, it’ll be getting clean.” He stood up and stretched, running his hands through his hair before he held his hand out for Acxa. “C’mon. We’ve got to get to that Outpost.”

 

Acxa nodded, taking Keith’s hand and standing up before she kissed him again. “We should get dressed. I still haven’t been fully introduced to your friends. Though the boy in blue seems jealous, or angry. One of those.”

 

Keith nodded softly, reaching over and grabbing towels, handing one to Acxa before he started drying off. He stepped out and sighed, rubbing his arms softly. “That’s Lance. I don’t know what his problem is. I’ll talk to him later. You met Allura and Shiro, right?”  


Acxa nodded, following Keith out to the bedroom and pulled her bodysuit back on before she snapped her armor back on. “Allura was unnaturally kind to me. I thought, with my being Galra and her being Altean, she’d hate me. There was no hate in her eyes. Just sympathy and compassion.”

 

Keith nodded. “It’s changed from how it used to be. When I first found out I was half-Galra, she looked at me with coldness and hatred in her eyes. It took her some time, but she finally admitted she was holding onto old prejudices and learned to let them go, especially with how closely they work with the Blades.” He dressed and sighed, looking around the room. “Where’s my…what the hell…?”

 

“Keith?” Acxa asked. “What are you looking for?”

 

“My jacket. The red and white one,” Keith said. “The one I was wearing when you and Ezor put me in the brig.”

 

Acxa sighed, walking over and wrapping her arms around Keith’s waist, sliding one hand up and resting it over his heart, feeling it pounding against her touch. “The jacket was destroyed when Trag was whipping you. It had been cut all to ribbons and when I was trying to get you to the shuttle, it fell apart in my hands. I’m sorry.”

 

Keith sighed, shaking his head. “It’s alright. Shiro got that for me a long time ago. After I dropped out of the Garrison, actually. I’ve had it years,” he said. He smiled softly, turning his head and kissing Acxa’s cheek. “Come on. Let’s get out there.”

 

Acxa nodded, reluctantly letting Keith go and taking his hand as they walked out and headed for the rec room, hearing Lance talking to Pidge and Hunk as they got closer.

 

“I don’t care what she’s doing with him. Let’s jettison her out of the launch bays,” Lance said, folding his arms angrily.

 

“And you really want Keith to beat your ass for that?” Pidge asked, cocking an eyebrow. “You screw with someone he cares about, he’ll kill you.”

 

“I don’t care,” Lance said.

 

“You will when he cuts your throat for messing with his girlfriend,” Hunk said with a shrug. “I’ve seen her fight firsthand, Lance. She’s lethal. You wouldn’t get within five miles of trying to hurt her before she’s got you in a healing pod after trying to cut your head off.”

 

Lance just rolled his eyes. “Hello, _Sharpshooter,_ remember?” he asked. “I am not scared of her. I’m not scared of any of Lotor’s Generals. Keith’s got his head up his ass if he’s distracted by her of all people.” He folded his arms and snarled, leaning back in his seat.

 

“Says the man who gets distracted by every woman in the Galaxy, who _also_ tried to flirt with Allura not ten seconds after she was out of her stasis,” Pidge said. “And yet, Keith’s the one that’s the asshole? I don’t…understand you, Lance. Or your logic. You’re insane.”

 

Keith looked at Acxa and sighed softly, walking into the rec room with her. “Hey,” he said.

 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Hunk said with a smile. “Glad for that.”

 

“Me too,” Pidge said. She looked at Acxa and smiled softly. “Hi.”

 

Acxa waved softly, looking at Lance who had yet to acknowledge them. She followed Keith and sat down beside him, her heart fluttering when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. “I remember you,” she said, looking at Hunk. “From the Weblum.”

 

Hunk smiled and nodded. “It’s good to finally meet you in person,” he said. “I’m Hunk. This is Pidge.”

 

Acxa smiled softly and bowed her head softly. “Hunk, Pidge. My name’s Acxa.”

 

“Lance?” Keith asked, looking at his friend. “What’s the matter with you?”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, getting up. “Nothing. I’ve got things I have to do,” he said, making his way out of the room.

 

Keith sighed. “I’ll be right back,” he said, hopping up and kissing Acxa’s cheek before he ran out after Lance. “Lance! Talk to me.”

 

“Why?” Lance asked, turning and glaring at Keith. “Why should I? Like you’d give a shit about what I have to say anyway. Too concerned with your Galra girlfriend.”

 

“Half-Galra. Like me,” Keith said, narrowing his eyes at Lance. “What’s gotten into you? You never cared before about what I did with my life. Why start now? Why be angry at Acxa? And don’t think we didn’t _hear you_ threatening to launch her out of one of the Lion launch bays.”

 

Lance’s hands clenched. “It’s not going to work, Keith. And what then? Come crawling back to us broken hearted and angry with the world about how a fling didn’t work out? Screw up the team dynamic because you can’t keep someone who’s tried to kill us out of your head!?”

 

Keith scoffed, folding his arms. “I know what it is now. That little rant of yours just confirmed for me what you think’s wrong about this,” he said. “You’re jealous. You’re jealous I’m with Acxa. _That’s_ your problem.”

 

“Yes, I am!” Lance snapped, getting in Keith’s face. “She doesn’t belong here, Keith! She’s tried to kill us! She’s almost succeeded several times! What is your problem with understanding that?!”

 

 ** _“BECAUSE I LOVE HER, LANCE!”_** Keith roared, slugging the Blue Paladin in the mouth and knocking him on his ass. “Alright!? I love her, and I have for a long goddamn time! It’s taken me a while to come to grips with it, but I do!”

 

Acxa, having gotten up to knock Lance out, froze in the doorway and saw Lance on his back with Keith standing over him. She heard him say he loved her, and her heart stopped. “You do?” she asked, looking at Keith’s back.

 

“Yes,” Keith said, turning and looking at Acxa. “I do. I…thought it was pretty obvious considering most of what we’ve done since getting on that shuttle.”

 

Acxa walked over and watched Lance pick himself up off of the floor, and she grabbed the front of Keith’s shirt and dragged him forward, slamming her lips against his and kissing him roughly, fireworks going off in her chest as he kissed back. “Good,” she said. “Because I love you, too, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor makes his debut in the story in the next chapter, leading to some darker themes then what we started out with.


	6. Heart's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa chooses Keith's life over her own.

“Oh, don’t give me that bullshit!” Lance growled, slowly starting to stand up. He rubbed his jaw and narrowed his eyes. “You’re fucking pathetic, Keith! She’s just going to stab you in the back!”

 

Acxa stood beside Keith and narrowed her eyes before she grabbed Lance by the shirt, slamming him into the wall. “Listen to me, you scumbag!” she snarled, getting in his face as she held him in place. “You will _STOP_ your petty threats, your petty jealousy, and your petty whining or I will cut your tongue out and eat your heart. Do you understand me, you pathetic little child?!”

 

Shiro and Allura, having heard the commotion and yelling, came running down the hall. “Acxa!” Shiro said. “Let him go.”

 

“Shiro,” Keith said, shaking his head. “She’s got every right to manhandle him right now. Threatening to throw her and Ezor out of the airlocks, getting jealous and being an asshole toward me. Let her deal with him. She won’t hurt him.”

 

“Answer me!” Acxa snarled, glaring at Lance. “Now!”

 

Lance nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said, yelping as Acxa let him fall to the floor. He hit and rolled onto his back, rubbing his head. “Ow…”

 

Keith sighed, shaking his head softly. “Lance. You need to understand that just because you want something doesn’t mean you’re going to have it. Trust me, there’s a lot I wanted but I knew it’d never happen. You’ll get over this just like you’ve done everything else. You’ll be fine.”

 

“Yeah,” Lance sighed, clenching his hands as he stood up. “Whatever.” He turned and walked off, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he did, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

 

Putting his hand on Acxa’s arm, Keith smiled a bit. “You alright?” he asked, taking her hands and feeling her shaking. “Acxa. Talk to me.”

 

Acxa sighed, closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath. “I’m fine. That little bastard starts anything again, I’ll rearrange his limbs,” she whispered, looking at Keith. She turned and looked at the other Paladins, biting her lip and bowing her head softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

 

“It is quite alright,” Allura said with a small smile, putting her hand on Acxa’s arm. “He should learn that part of loving someone is learning to let them go.” She folded her hands in front of her and smiled. “Also, we’ve come to the Sarlacc Belt and the Roshax Outpost.”

 

“I did some scouting in Green, and what I found wasn’t good,” Pidge said, walking up and holding out her tablet for Keith. “When I was there, over a dozen scientists walked in and out of the outpost, some carrying pods like what we’ve got, but I couldn’t see inside since they were covered. You’ll never guess who also showed up.”

 

“Lotor,” Acxa said, looking at Pidge. “He likes to say he’s a scientist at heart, but he’s really a lying scumbag.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Keith asked. “If Lotor’s here and it’s being used as a scientific outpost, we need to get inside and find out what the hell’s going on.”

 

Shiro nodded. “You were coming to the Outpost first. It’s your op,” he said. “You lead us.”

 

Keith nodded. “Acxa and I will go in first. I can stick to the shadows and she can get in through the front, saying she’s been assigned by Haggar to make sure Lotor progresses how he’s supposed to. If we see anything suspicious, we’ll document and return. Steal if we have to.”

 

Looking at Keith, Acxa smirked. “Now you’re thinking like a Galra.”

 

“What about Krolia?” Allura asked. “Not that your mother isn’t a lovely woman, Keith, but—”

 

Keith laughed and smiled. “It’s alright, Allura. We could send her in with Acxa,” he said. He shook his head and smiled softly.

 

“What about us?” Pidge asked.

 

“We’ll be standing by and waiting for a signal if Voltron’s needed,” Shiro said. “Let’s get suited up.”

 

Keith nodded, leading Acxa back to his room. He looked over as Krolia caught up with them and he smiled. “Hi.”

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” Krolia said. “What are we doing?” Keith explained the mission to the outpost and what Kolivan wanted him to find and Krolia nodded. “I can work with Acxa. It’ll be no problem.”

 

“I have one,” Acxa said. “Ezor. Where is she? I haven’t seen her in a while.”

 

“She’s…been spending a lot of her time with the Lions,” Krolia said. “She’s fascinated with them. Pidge, Hunk, and Allura have been showing her how they work and taking her flying. She is immensely jealous of the five of them getting to be Paladins. She’s been begging to fly one time, but the humans just let her down gently. She pouts, but she gets over it since she’s not under Lotor’s thumb anymore.”  
  
“That’s something I’m thankful for as well,” Acxa sighed. “We’re going to get ready. We’ll meet you in the shuttle launch bay.”

 

Krolia nodded and smirked. “Don’t waste too much time, dear,” she said, looking at Keith and smirking.

 

“Mother,” Keith said, his face getting red as he buried his face in his hands. He elbowed the panel for his door and stepped backwards, sighing as he heard Krolia laughing as she walked down the hall. “Oh, my God. I’m going to kill her.”

 

Acxa snickered, walking in and wrapping her arms around Keith, hearing the door slide shut behind her. “She’s just having some fun,” she said, kissing his neck softly and nipping as she did. “Don’t be upset at her, love.”

 

Keith relaxed against Acxa, sighing contently. “Alright,” he said, leaning his head up and kissing Acxa. “Let me get ready. You’re already dressed.” He pulled away reluctantly, grabbing his Blades uniform and pulling it on before grabbing his mask. “Ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be,’ Acxa said. “The thought of stepping back into that cold and heartless role I’ve had to endure for a thousand years…it makes me wary. Especially if Trag’s had a chance to contact Lotor, and we both know that Zethrid’s going to side with the Galra.”  


Keith turned and took Acxa’s hands, kissing her knuckles softly. “We’ll be alright. You and Krolia will be fine. We’ve got the Paladins and Voltron backing us. I’ll be in the rafters and watching from a distance. You’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

Nodding, Acxa leaned in and kissed Keith, closing her eyes and sighing against his lips. “I love you,” she whispered. “And the thought of losing you now…it scares me, Keith.” She looked down, a few tears falling from her eyes.

 

“Hey,” Keith whispered, lifting Acxa’s head and wiping her eyes softly. “I love you, and I’m not going to let anything happen to either of us. I swear.” He kissed her again softly, giving her hands a tight squeeze. “Come on. Sooner we’re down there, the sooner we’re back.”

 

Half an hour the shuttle landed on the planet beside the Outpost, Acxa and Krolia walking out and heading for the gate. Keith snuck out of the side and made his way around, flipping up and sneaking into the building. He watched his mother and girlfriend walk in, making his way up into the rafters and looking around.

 

“We’re in,” he whispered.

 

 _“Copy that, Keith. We’re waiting for a signal if you need us.”_ Allura said.

 

“Copy. Going silent,” Keith said. He snuck through and looked down, narrowing his eyes as he did.

 

Acxa looked around, making her way deeper into the Outpost. “This outpost was shut down almost a thousand years before I was born. It used to be a transfer station before it was shut down. What’s it doing reopened?” she asked, looking at the Sentry that was walking with them.

 

“Emperor Lotor asked to use it eighteen hundred years ago. He asked it to be converted into a massive laboratory. That’s all I know and that’s all we were told,” the sentry said, shrugging. “I’m sorry I’m not more help, Generals.”

 

“Thank you for the information. You’re dismissed,” Krolia said, looking at Acxa. The Sentry bowed his head and turned away, heading back to his post. “A laboratory? For what?”

 

“That’s what we need to find out,” Acxa sad, risking a glance up into the rafters and seeing Keith disappearing into a second part of the outpost.

 

Keith stopped as he looked down, his heart stopping in his chest. He jumped down and landed on the ground, making his way over to a pod. He wiped the condensation off of the glass, gasping as he backed up. “I Know what the outpost is for.”

 

“What?” Krolia asked, looked at the door that Keith was behind. “Keith?”

 

“These pods…have Alteans in them,” Keith said. “Allura, there’s Alteans.”

 

 _“What!? The Alteans are dead, Keith. I…I’m sure of it.”_ Allura said, fear and hope in her voice.

 

“Allura, I’m looking right at one. Pointed ears, markings on her cheeks, the clothes are damn similar to your dress. I’m dead serious,” Keith said, making his way down the line of pods. “Most of them are…most of them are dead. The only one that’s had any life signs was the first one. Krolia, break in the door. We need to stop whatever’s going on.” He ran over to a console and slammed his hand on it, hearing Acxa and Krolia rip the door off the hinges. “My God…”

 

“Keith?” Acxa asked, running over and looking at the information on the screen. “Spirits. He’s been draining the Alteans of their natural Quintessence. What does he need that for?”

 

“To end the Galra Empire,” a voice said behind the three. Turning, all three saw Lotor standing in the ruined door. “It’s such a shame that you all found this place. I’ll have to continue these experiments somewhere else.”

 

“Like hell you are,” Krolia snarled, drawing her gun and pointing it at Lotor. “You’ll never finish this, Lotor. Not now, not in the future. It’s over!”

 

Lotor just laughed, rushing for Krolia and knocking the gun out of her hand before he punched her in the throat, knocking her backwards. He picked up the gun and pointed it at her head, his finger on the trigger. “General Krolia, was it? You used to be a wonderful operative in my Empire,” he said. “Your services are no longer required.”

 

“Mom!” Keith yelled, flinging his knife and hitting Lotor’s hand, knocking the gun out and leaving the blade in his arm as he rushed, flipping over Lotor and yanking his blade out, seeing it change to its sword form as he knocked Lotor down. “It’s over, Lotor. None of this is happening anymore.”

 

Krolia stood up, slamming her hand onto the release for the pod and knocking it loose off of it’s podium.  She guided the pod out, picking her gun up on the way and firing, killing sentries and other guards as she ran with the pod, leaving Lotor for Acxa and Keith. “Allura, I’m on the way to the shuttle with the Altean woman. I’ll need cover,” she said.

 

 _“We’re on the way, Krolia!”_ Allura said, all five Paladins in their Lions and heading for the planet’s surface. She yelled and looked out as Galra fighters engaged them, growling lightly. _“Give us a few minutes. We’ve got Fighters!”_

 

Lotor growled, standing up and narrowing his eyes. “It is not,” he growled, rushing Keith and slugging him in the stomach, Keith lashing out to try and cut Lotor. The Emperor yelled as he got cut on the cheek, reaching up and touching the blood on his cheek. “You little bastard!”

 

Keith just grinned, rushing for Lotor and flipping over him, cutting his shoulder before kicking him forward. “Thanks for the compliment.”

 

Lotor flipped and grabbed a gun off of a fallen Sentry, firing at Keith and Acxa, hitting Acxa in the side and shooting Keith’s shoulder, dropping them to the ground.

 

“Keith!” Acxa yelled, holding her side and feeling her blood seep through her fingers. “Keith, get up!” She drew her own gun and fired at Lotor, each shot missing due to not being able to aim while holding her side. She stood up slowly, wincing as she did before she fired, hitting Lotor in the shoulder and stumbling forward before hitting her knees again. “Lotor! Leave him alone!”

 

Lotor walked over to Keith, stomping onto his chest and pointing the gun at his head. He tightened his finger around the trigger, glaring at Acxa. “Drop your weapon, Acxa,” he growled. “Drop it, or he dies.”

 

“Don’t, Acxa!” Keith yelled. “Don’t worry about me! Shoot this bastard in the head!”

 

“Put the gun down, General!” Lotor snarled, moving his own down and shooting Keith in the leg, the former Red Paladin yelling in pain as he felt the shot. “There’s only so much more he can take! Drop it or I will kill him!”

 

“Acxa…don’t…” Keith growled, trying to throw Lotor off of his chest or reach his blade, anything to fight back.

 

Acxa’s hands shook, looking down before she looked at Keith. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, lowering her hand and dropping the gun. “I can’t lose you…”

 

“Smart choice, General,” Lotor said, throwing the gun away and kicking Keith in the head, knocking him out before he lashed out and broke Keith’s ankle. He walked over and grabbed Acxa by the hair, lifting her up. “You best say your goodbyes now, Acxa. You’ll never see him again.” He turned and walked out, dragging a struggling Acxa behind him as she thrashed, trying to get out of his grip. He walked onto his shuttle and threw Acxa down, cuffing her to the wall and sitting down. “Now, back to the fleet.”

 

A few minutes later, Allura and Shiro ran into the Outpost, Hunk and Pidge giving Krolia cover back to the Castle. With the two Paladins calling for Keith, Allura started looking around at the varied pods around, seeing Alteans of all sizes and ages in them.

 

“Lotor…I’m going to kill him,” Allura whispered. She turned and saw Keith, her eyes wide. “Shiro!” She ran over and knelt down, checking for a pulse. “Thready, but he’s alive. Shiro, we have to get him back to the Castle.” She looked around, narrowing her eyes. “Where’s Acxa?”

 

Shiro walked over, seeing the fallen gun on the ground. He picked it up and sighed, seeing the blood on the floor and following the drag mark. “Taken by Lotor,” he said, looking back at Allura. “Let’s get Keith back to the Castle and healed up, wake up the Altean that Krolia brought, and we’ll start a search for Acxa.”

 

Allura nodded, lifting Keith up. “I’ll take him in Blue. Coran, get a pod set up for Keith. Again,” she said, starting out behind Shiro. “How do things keep ending up like this, Shiro?”

 

“I wish I knew,” Shiro said, putting his hand on Allura’s shoulder. “I’ll see you back on the Castle.”

 

Allura nodded, heading for the Blue Lion, climbing in and setting Keith on the floor, sitting at her console and taking off for the Castle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter dives into the implied rape/non-con in the tags. You'll see where with Lotor's message to the Paladins.


	7. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Lotor begins

Keith woke two days later and stepped out of his pod, rolling his shoulder and sighing as he did. He looked over and saw Lance and Pidge, making his way over. “Where’s Acxa?” he asked.

 

Pidge sighed, looking at Keith. “We don’t know,” she said. “When Shiro and Allura got into the outpost to come looking for you two, you were unconscious and bleeding out again, and there was blood on the floor from a body being dragged. Shiro _thinks_ Acxa was dragged out by Lotor, but he hasn’t made any calls to gloat like he usually does. I’m sorry, Keith.”

 

“And what about the pod we found?” Keith asked. “The one with the Altean in it?”

 

“Allura’s waiting for you to wake up,” Lance said, looking up. “Said that since you found it, it’s only fitting to have you be around to open it up.”

 

Keith nodded softly, sighing as he looked down. “Guess you got your wish, Lance,” he said.

 

“The hell are you talking about?” Lance asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Acxa’s not around for you to hate,” Keith said. “She’s gone, probably dead. Bet that makes you extremely happy.”

 

Lance sighed, looking away. “I’m sorry about that,” he said. “I…I really am, Keith. I was way out of line and I…I’m sorry. I know you’ll probably not forgive me and I’ll deserve that, but…I really am sorry I did that.”

 

Sighing, Keith looked at Lance and put his hand on his shoulder. “Do it again, I’ll cut your nuts off and shove them so far up your ass, you will never sit again. Understand?” he asked with dead seriousness in his tone.

 

Lance blinked and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good,” Keith said. “Pidge, where’s Allura and Shiro?”

 

“Rec Room,” Pidge said. “We’ll all head down there. Lance, go get Hunk.” Lance got up and walked out, leaving Pidge and Keith to head from the bridge towards the rec room. She grabbed her tablet and stood up, walking out beside Keith. “I’m sorry we haven’t found her yet, Keith. Krolia’s been searching every underground network she can think of and working every Blades angle possible, but…we’re not hopeful.”

 

Keith nodded, sighing as he folded his arms. “It’s alright, Pidge. It’s not your fault. It was mine for being so careless and stupid,” he said. “I rushed in and got caught up in the fight, not paying attention. It’s my fault she’s been hurt and kidnapped. I just…I hope she’s not dead.”

 

Pidge put her hand on Keith’s arm. “As long as you keep hope that she’s alright, she’ll be alright,” she said. “She loves you, and she’ll keep fighting.” She walked into the rec room ahead of him, sitting down.

 

Keith walked in and looked over, seeing Shiro and Allura. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Shiro said, walking over and putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We’re looking everywhere we can. We’ve got parts of the Coalition keeping an eye out and the Blades—”  
  
“Are working inside of Lotor’s ships. Yeah, Pidge told me that part,” Keith said. “My love life aside, should we open up the pod?” He walked over with Shiro and sighed, looking at the pod. “Allura?”

 

Allura nodded, reaching out and opening up the pod. It hissed, steam coming from the latches as it opened. She and Keith reached out and helped the woman inside out as she wobbled. “Ma’am?” she asked, helping her stand.

 

The woman held her head, sighing softly and looking up before she blinked. Her eyes landed on Allura and she felt them get wide, bowing her head softly. “Princess Allura.”

 

Allura smiled softly, rubbing the new woman’s arm. “You do not have to be so formal,” she said. “What’s your name?”

 

“Romelle,” the woman said. “My name’s Romelle.” She sat down with Keith’s help, sighing softly and pressing her hands to her eyes. “He told us you were dead. He said that all of the Royal House was dead and that Altea had fallen.”

 

Allura nodded softly. “It fell ten thousand years ago,” she said. “I was in stasis for that entire time. My friends here found the Castle and woke me and Coran when the Blue Lion of Voltron returned here.” She sat beside Romelle and placed her hand on her arm. “Who told you we were all dead?”

 

“Lotor,” Romelle said. “He told us…that we were going to have a new Altea. Somewhere the Empire couldn’t find us. He’s been lying to us for centuries. Our colony was settled across the Galaxy near a time rift, and he came occasionally and got a few hundred of us that were eligible, saying we’d be taken to a second colony. What really happened to us, Princess?”  


Allura sighed, squeezing Romelle’s hand softly. “He…had all of you hooked up to machines in the Roshax outpost a lightyear from here. The machines were draining Quintessence from the Alteans. You were the only survivor. The process hadn’t been started on you.”

 

Romelle nodded softly, rubbing her hands together. “Damn him,” she said. She looked up as Krolia jogged in, standing up and backing away.

 

“Easy,” Allura said, standing up and walking over to Romelle. “She’s on our side. Keith is her son. She’s not under anyone’s command in the Galra.”

 

Slowly, Romelle sighed and nodded, biting her lip. “My apologies.”

 

Krolia smiled softly. “It’s alright,” she said. “Allura, Keith, we’ve received a message from the Empire.” She looked at Keith who stood up, walking over and putting her hand on her son’s shoulder. “I haven’t looked at it yet. I thought you and Allura should be the ones to see it.”

 

“It affects all of us, we should all see it,” Keith said. He looked at Romelle. “All of us.” He walked out ahead of everyone, making his way for the bridge. He folded his arms and clenched his hands, hoping that Acxa was alright. He looked over as the others walked in, Romelle and Krolia bringing up the rear as Krolia helped her stay steady until she got her balance back.

 

“Coran, please play the message,” Allura said.

 

“Of course,” Coran said, opening the message.

 

_Lotor’s face appeared on the screen, a dark smirk on his face. “Paladins of Voltron, Princess Allura, traitor to the Empire Krolia. You took something of mine and I took something of yours, Red Paladin. Your precious Acxa, my formerly most loyal General. Would you like to see what’s become of her?” he asked, stepping out of the way._

_As he did, Acxa came into view, strung onto the wall and bleeding with semen stuck to her body. She looked up at the camera and winced as she did, trying to keep her head up before she let it fall, shaking softly as tears fell down her cheeks._

_“She’s become somewhat popular amongst my_ **loyal** _Galra. She makes quite the perfect little sex toy. If you think you can find her, you’re sorely mistaken, Paladins. The next time you see your dear Acxa, she’ll be broken and nothing more then a loyal slut to the Empire, good for nothing more then relieving our men and women of their basest desires. I hope you’re happy with what you’ve relegated her to,” Lotor said, smirking at the camera. He walked over and wrenched Acxa’s head up. “Is there anything you want to say to your boytoy, my darling slut?”_

_Acxa looked up at the camera again before fire lit in her eyes, spitting out a mouthful of semen into Lotor’s face. “Go to Hell,” she snarled. She looked at the camera and smiled. “I’ll see you soon, my love.” The camera lowered as the sound of a fist hitting flesh rang out, the feed cutting and ending the message._

 

Keith’s hands clenched. “Pidge—“  
  
“I’m already working on backtracing the message,” Pidge said, looking at Keith before returning her eyes to her tablet. “He thinks he can hide from us? Son of a bitch has something else coming.”

 

“Yeah, my foot up his ass,” Keith said. He felt Shiro’s hand on his shoulder, and he sighed softly. “I’m sorry, Shiro. I shouldn’t be so upset about this, but—”

 

“You’ve got every right to be upset, Keith. He’s taken your girlfriend, basically let the entire legion of troops on his ship rape her, and she’s still holding out hope that you’ll find her. You’ve got every right to be pissed and storm out, stealing a ship and hunting Lotor to the ends of the Universe,” Shiro said. “If it was Allura, or even Adam, you know I’d do the same thing.”

 

Keith nodded, knowing Shiro was right. “Yeah. I know,” he said. He sighed as he rubbed his neck, shaking his head. “It’s my hot-headed nature that got her into this mess.”

 

“If you weren’t hot-headed, you wouldn’t be my son,” Krolia said, putting her hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Shiro’s right. You’ve got every right to be pissed and storm out, but the fact that you aren’t means you’re thinking about Acxa’s safety and what’s going to happen to her if you do run in blindly.”

 

“I can’t lose her, Mom,” Keith said. “She’s the best thing to ever happen to me.”

 

“Gee thanks, asshole,” Shiro laughed, shoving Keith’s shoulder. “Seriously, though. I’m glad you’ve got her, man. You always needed someone stable in your life, and living with me wasn’t helping you.”

 

“Shiro, you helped me as much as you could. I learned a lot because of you, and I’m grateful for it. Don’t sell yourself short about what you did for me growing up after my dad died,” Keith said. “You kept me alive long enough to join one of the greatest things I’ll ever do in my life. Being a Paladin and then a Blade let me find my mother and the person I love more then anything. It was you that helped me find it, and I can’t thank you enough for it.”

 

Shiro smiled, hugging Keith. “Let’s go get your girl,” he said.

 

“Damn straight,” Keith said, patting Shiro’s back. “Pidge, anything?”

 

“No. I’m analyzing everything in the footage, trying to find anything that could help be an identifier or a signal or anything,” Pidge said. “Until I do—”

 

“We start storming Galra cruisers and outposts,” Allura said. “Hunk, find the nearest one.”

 

“I’m on it!” Hunk said, running over to his console and jumping in to start looking.

 

Over the next two weeks, the Blades and Paladins invaded and stormed every outpost and Galra controlled facility throughout the universe. Ezor helped as much as she was able, trying to locate some of Lotor’s hiding spots, but even those came up empty. Finally, after almost three weeks and countless hours of sleep lost, Pidge finally managed to find Lotor’s signal.

 

“Keith!” she yelled, running over and grabbing his arm. “I found the slippery bastard.”

 

“Where?” Keith asked.

 

“Daibazaal,” Pidge said. “It’s the last place an Imperial Cruiser was spotted. Kolivan’s sending recon back to us and I should have it—” Her tablet pinged, and she turned it to show Keith. “Right now. It’s still there, outside of the ruins.”

 

“You’re the best, Pidge!” Keith said, high fiving the Green Paladin. “Don’t say it enough, but you really do rock.”

 

Pidge grinned. “Stop standing around here and go get your girl. Allura’s ready to go when you’re set.”

 

Keith nodded, taking off down the hall before he skid into his room. He quickly changed into his Blades uniform and rushed back for the bridge. “Allura!” he yelled.

 

“Keith? What is it?” Allura asked, stepping forward. “Did Pidge find anything?”

 

“Daibazaal. He’s on the ruins of Daibazaal,” Keith said. “Pidge said you were waiting for me and information.”

 

Allura nodded. “We’ll teludav there and we can storm the Cruiser in Blue. The rest of you will give cover and distract the fighters. We end this today.”

 

“Got it,” Shiro said. “Suit up and get ready to go!” He rushed out with Hunk and Lance, Allura opening the Teludav and heading for Daibazaal.

 

“I’m coming, Acxa,” Keith whispered. “Please, baby. I’m coming…” He clenched his hands and watched the portal open, closing his eyes as they went through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor gets his ass kicked in the next chapter.


	8. Found and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds Acxa but gets hurt in the process of saving her life.

“I’m coming, Acxa,” Keith whispered. “Please, baby. I’m coming…” He clenched his hands and watched the portal open, closing his eyes as they went through.

 

As the teludav sent the Castle of Lions out to Daibazaal, Allura let it close and took off, Keith on her heels. “We’re taking Blue,” Allura said. “The others are already launching.”

 

 _“We’re a distraction. I can live with that,”_ Lance said. _“Just find Acxa and rip these guys a new ass, Keith!”_

 

“It isn’t me losing my shit I’m worried about,” Keith said, jumping into Blue and standing behind the chair while Allura jumped into the seat and flew out of the bay, heading for the cruiser. He lurched forward when she hit the thrusters, ramming into the Cruiser. “Have you been learning from Lance?”  


“Perhaps,” Allura said, looking over her shoulder at Keith. “Get ready. We’re going inside.” She swung Blue around and aimed for the launch bay where fighters rushed out, lashing out with the tail and blasting several out of the way. Diving into the bay, she and Keith quickly rushed out. “Shiro, we’re inside. We’ll find Acxa and deal with Lotor.”

 

 _“Got it, Allura. We’ll keep them busy out here. Just be careful!”_ Shiro said, yelling as he pulled up on the controls and focused a shot from Black into a group of fighters.

 

Keith drew his blade and rushed forward, cutting down sentries and tearing through whoever got in his way, Allura whipping several down and throwing them as she did. He yelled as he got shot in the back, turning and flinging his blade, impaling the sentry. Allura twisted and dodged a shot, whipping the handle of the blade and yanking it back, Keith jumping and catching it before leaping off of the wall and rushing for the corridor.

 

“Thanks!” he said, dodging a swing and cutting the sentry’s arm off, Allura ramming the Bayard into his throat. “We need to get to the throne room.”

 

“Go! I’ll hold them off,” Allura said, snagging a gun and flinging it into one’s face.

 

Keith nodded and turned, taking off and starting to make his way through the halls. As he did, he hoped Acxa was alright, his hands shaking at the thought of losing her. He heard Acxa’s yelling, bursting into the throne room and seeing her pinned to the wall. “Acxa!”

 

Acxa lifted her head, yelling as Trag whipped her again, cutting her cheek. “Keith…” she said, coughing and yelling out again as Zethrid punched a gash on her side.

 

Keith rushed for Zethrid and caught her fist as she tried to swing again, turning and throwing her into the wall. He caught the whip as Trag lashed out, yanking it from his grip and using his blade to cut it in half. He slashed Acxa’s chains and caught her, helping her down. She pushed herself away from him and turned, vomiting and coughing as she did. She turned and looked at him with a glare that froze his blood. “Acxa…?”

 

“You left me here…for three weeks…” she whispered, standing up slowly and spitting out some blood. “Three weeks, Keith…”

 

“Acxa…we searched everywhere, every colony, ship, outpost, relay, everything,” Keith said as he stood up. “Baby—”

 

“Don’t “baby me! Three weeks!” Acxa snapped, shoving Keith back onto the ground before picking up a fallen sentry’s gun.

 

Trag laughed, backing away slowly. “While you two have your lover’s quarrel, I think it’s time we leave, Zethrid,” he said, turning to start for the door.

 

A shot sailed past his head, singing the fur on his cheek. “Stay where you are,” Acxa snarled. She stalked forward, pain and sorrow replaced by anger and hatred before she grabbed Trag and slammed him into the ground. “Where’s Lotor?”

 

“I don’t know,” Trag growled, struggling against Acxa. “He doesn’t tell me anything!”

 

“He should. You’ve been sucking his dick as much as I have!” Acxa snarled, breaking Trag’s wrist. “Plenty of bones left, _General_. Talk!”

 

“I don’t know!” Trag yelled, glaring at Acxa. “I don’t know, Acxa! He walked out and said he’s return!”

 

“Liar!” Acxa snapped, breaking Trag’s other wrist. “Answer me! Or it’s your spine next!”

 

“Acxa, enough,” Keith said, walking over and putting his hand on her arm. “Enough.”  
  
Acxa turned her head and looked at Keith with the fire of a thousand suns burning in her eyes, lashing out and slugging him in the mouth and knocking him down again. “Stay down, _Paladin!”_ she snarled, twisting the gun around and pointing it at Trag’s stomach. “One more try, asshole. And we see if you really bleed yellow.”

 

Trag shook, unable to do much with broken wrists. “His chambers,” he finally relented. “He took off for his chambers, said he had business to do. Then he’d be back for you.”

 

“Thank you,” Acxa growled, shooting Trag’s knees. Zethrid saw her chance to try and run, yelling as Acxa shot her in the back. “You betrayed me, Zethrid. The four of us were together until the end. Narti died because of Lotor. How can you still side with this scum!?”

 

“How can you side with them!?” Zethrid snapped, forcing herself up and glaring at Acxa. “You’re supposed to kill them!”

 

“I’ll side with whoever I choose, Zethrid. Ezor knew the right path to take. It’s a shame you didn’t,” Acxa growled, pointing the gun at her former friend. Her finger tightened on the trigger as she fired. Her eyes went wide when she saw Keith dive in front of the shot, hitting the ground. “Keith! What are you doing!?”

 

Keith forced himself up slowly, putting his hand on his chest. “Stopping you…from becoming something you aren’t…” he said, hitting his knees before he collapsed, hitting the floor.

 

“Keith!” Acxa yelled, dropping the gun and running over to him, turning him onto his back. “No, no, no. Damn it, no!” She pushed her hands to his chest, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to stop the bleeding. “Keith, damn you! Don’t do this to me!” She pressed her head to his, hearing Zethrid laughing.

 

“Didn’t you remember, Acxa? You kill everyone you love?” Zethrid laughed, the laughter devolving into full cackles. “You did in the past and you will in the future!”

 

“Shut up!” Acxa yelled, grabbing Keith’s blade from the floor and flinging it, hitting Zethrid in the stomach, hearing her former companion fall to the floor. She looked up as she heard feet, grabbing the gun and pointing it again as she protected Keith, her hands stained with his blood before her expression softened. “Allura…” She dropped the gun and shook, tears falling down her cheeks.

 

“Acxa,” Allura said, running over and kneeling down. “What happened?”  
  
“I yelled at him,” Acxa said, tears falling down her cheeks as she sniffled. Yelled at him for leaving me for three weeks. Then the idiot…jumped in front of a shot meant for Zethrid. Said he…was stopping me from becoming someone I’m not.” She clenched her hands in Keith’s tunic, a shaky breath coming from her lips. “What do I do?”

 

“You’ve stopped the bleeding,” Allura said. “I can see that. Stay with him. Shiro and the others are on the way. Pidge is bringing you clothes. Where’s Lotor?”

 

Acxa nodded softly, relaxing softly and sinking down. “Ran to…his chambers. You can’t face him alone,” she said. “We have to just get out of here. Lotor can wait for another day. We…Keith has to be the priority.”  
  
“You both need to be prioritized,” Allura said. “You’re beat badly, dear. You need a medical pod.” She looked over as Pidge and Shiro ran in, Pidge running straight to Acxa.

 

“Acxa,” Pidge said, helping her into an oversized jacket. “We’ll take of Keith. We need to get you back to the Castle. You’ve been up on that wall three weeks and getting beat like mad. You need to get in a pod.”  


Acxa nodded softly. “Please don’t let him die,” she whispered. “I don’t…want the last thing he knows I said to be misplaced hate and anger. I…I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s ok,” Pidge said, rubbing Acxa’s arm. “Let’s get you both back to the Castle.” Acxa nodded, letting Pidge help her up.

 

Shiro walked over and pulled the blade out of Zethrid’s stomach, slipping it onto his belt. “You can bleed out,” he said, walking back over and lifting Keith up. “Can’t go one big mission without getting yourself blown up, hm? I swear.”

 

After returning to the Castle and warping away, Keith and Acxa were both placed in healing pods, Allura standing in front of them. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lip. Romelle walked up and put her hand on Allura’s shoulder.

 

“Credits for your thoughts, Princess?” Romelle asked, smiling softly. She looked at Keith and Acxa, biting her lip. “Worried for them?”

 

“Yes,” Allura said. “It has been three weeks since the message from Lotor. We search the entire universe and nearly blow out the scalurite crystals again looking for that slimy trash, only to find he’s disappeared before we got to Daibazaal. Acxa said that she yelled at Keith for leaving her there for three weeks, but when he jumped in front of a blast meant to kill a former friend of hers, her attitude changed.”

 

Romelle nodded, folding her hands. “Because the person she loves was injured by her hand,” she said. She looked between the two, biting her lip. “When someone you love is hurt, your entire outlook and perspective changes. IF you’re hurt or captured, you can give up hope over time that your lover or other will find you. The longer it takes, the more that hope diminishes. Her words weren’t said in anger, I do not believe, but more in frustration of how it took us so long to find her. Seeing him take the shot for her former compatriot, it snapped her focus to how it should have been, and it shut off the rush she was feeling that kept her from collapsing, which is why she was asleep when Hunk brought her in. When they wake up, they’ll have to talk and come to an understanding.”

 

Allura listened to Romelle and she smiled softly, nodding and brushing her hair out of her face. “That is a very good point,” she said. “Love is a fickle thing, isn’t it?”  
  
“Indeed it is, Princess,” Romelle said with a small smile.

 

A day later, Keith sighed he woke up and walked out of his pod, shaking his head softly. “Y’know…there’s got to be lasting damage using these things this often,” he said, rubbing his head as he looked around. His eyes landed on Acxa’s pod, and he moved to put his hand on it, freezing and pulling away before he left the bridge, heading for his room.

 

After showering and getting dressed, Keith sighed as he laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He could still hear the anger in Acxa’s voice, and he knew she had every right to be mad that she’d been trapped for three weeks. He closed his eyes turned a bit, staring into the darkness of his room as he drifted off to sleep.

 

_“Acxa, please, just listen to me,” he begged, grabbing her hand as she walked away from him. “Please. Give me a chance.”_

_“You had your chance, Keith. You had_ years _of a chance. You’ve put the Blades first, leaving us by ourselves or with your mother. The Paladins cut you off, shut you out. I should have known I couldn’t trust you. You’re just like Lotor was,” Acxa said, yanking her hand out of Keith’s. “You follow us, I’ll kill you. You come near my children, I’ll kill you. Understand?”_  
  
Keith sighed, his heart breaking as his hands shook softly. “How can you kill me twice, Acxa?” he asked, a few tears falling down his cheeks. “You’re already killing me when you’re walking out.”

_“Then it shouldn’t be a far fall to your grave,” Acxa said, narrowing her eyes. “Goodbye, Keith. I hope…never to see you again.” She turned and walked for the door, throwing it open and stepping out, two small heads popping up from on her shoulders and looking at Keith._

_“Bye, Daddy,” they said as they waved, Acxa putting them in the car and taking off._

_Keith sank to his knees and yelled, slamming his hands into the ground._

Yelling as he sat up, Keith looked around and saw he was still in the Castle, his hands shaking. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed, wiping his eyes. “Damn. That was…too real,” he muttered, getting up as a knock sounded on his door. He walked over and opened it up, seeing Krolia. “Hi.”

Krolia smiled softly, putting her hand on Keith’s cheek. “Are you alright?” she asked, seeing the look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine,” Keith said. “Just…a bad dream, that’s all. What’s up?”

“We’ve found Lotor,” Krolia said. “Kolivan and the Blades tracked him to Olkarion. Something about that planet’s making him move up his timetable.”

 

“It’s the capital of the Coalition. Take down Olkarion, the Coalition dies,” Keith said. “I’ll get suited up and meet you on the bridge.”

 

Krolia nodded, hugging Keith. “Whatever your dream was, you know it won’t happen. Acxa loves you too damned much to do what happens in a dream,” she said, running her hand in his hair softly.

 

“I know, Mom,” Keith said with a small smile.

 

“Suit up. Let’s end this,” Krolia said, turning and heading for the bridge again.

 

Keith walked back into his room and suited up, grabbing his sword and leaving his mask, making his way for the bridge. Once there, he stood beside Ezor who was sitting on the ground beside Acxa’s pod, playing with her fingers softly. “He’s on Olkarion?” he asked, looking at Allura.

 

“Yes. We’re making our way there now. We’ll form Voltron as soon as we leave, take down the cruisers and separate before heading to the planet. Keith, we have to stop Lotor for good here,” Allura said. “And, the Paladins and I have come to a joint decision. I am giving Blue back to Lance, and we think it best if you step into Red once more. I’ll monitor from here and take a shuttle down when it’s time for the ground fight.”

 

“You’re sure?” Keith asked. “I haven’t been behind Red in a long time, Allura.”

 

“We’re positive,” Hunk said with a smile. “We started this together, we end it together.”

 

“As good as Lance is as a right arm, it’s always been yours,” Pidge said, nudging Keith.

 

“Just don’t get us killed,” Lance said. “I’ve got some things I want to do before I die.” At that, Romelle giggled and she turned away, Lance grinning as she did.

 

“You’ll be fine. It’ll be like riding a bike,” Shiro said, putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“What about us?” Ezor asked, standing up and looking at Krolia. “What are we doing?”

 

“We’re going with Allura when she leaves for Olkarion,” Krolia said. “We’ll be her backup and bodyguards until the Paladins can make their ways to us.”

 

Ezor nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Got it,” she said. “Good thing there’ll be plenty of weapons on the ground.”

 

Shiro smirked. “Let’s move it, people,” he said, turning and running off for the launch bay, Pidge and the others right behind him.

 

Keith turned and put his hand on Acxa’s pod, sighing softly. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” He turned and ran out, narrowing his eyes. “This ends today, Lotor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hunt Lotor down to Olkarion in the next chapter and start winding down our story.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Allura, Ezor, and Krolia confront Lotor on Olkarion and end this.

As the Castle of Lions blasted out of the teludav at Olkarion, Keith ran and hopped into the Red Lion’s cockpit. “Hey, girl. Ready to do this?” he asked, grabbing the controls. “Let’s go.” He took off out of the bay and caught up to Shiro and the others, narrowing his eyes. “Shiro?”

 

“Let’s take out some of these fighters and then we’ll deal with the Cruisers,” Shiro said. He spun Black and fired at the fighters, taking some out and looking over as Hunk and Pidge sailed through some, Hunk blasting them with his cannon. “Nice shooting, Hunk!”

 

“Thanks!” Hunk said with a grin. “We need to hurry. We don’t know how long Lotor’s going to stay here.”

 

“Then let’s form Voltron!” Shiro yelled.

 

As the five Lions got into formation and connected, Keith smirked. “I forgot how good this feels,” he said, looking around. “Shiro?”  
  
“Give us the sword, Keith!” Shiro said, flying forward and seeing Pidge blast some fighters back.

 

“Forming Sword!” Keith slammed the Bayard into the port and twisted, the sword forming in Voltron’s hands. He struck out and cut fighters out of the air, twisting around and using the sword to block a shot. “We need to take out the Cruisers.”

 

“Pidge, the shield!” Shiro said. “Lance, freeze the ion cannons as we get closer!”

 

“Got it!” the Green and Blue Paladins said as they formed the shield and ice cannon, blocking and firing at the same time. Voltron flew forward, cutting through one of the cruisers and twisting to strike a second one.

 

“Allura, we’re ready to head in,” Shiro said.

 

 _“Copy that. I’m on my way,”_ Allura said, taking off out of the bridge with Ezor and Krolia on her heels. The three women jumped into the shuttle and took off for Olkarion, heading for the surface of the planet.

 

“Separate,” Shiro said, flying forward and releasing Voltron, the Black Lion heading for the surface. “When we get there, we’ll have more ground troops to take out. Focus on them, but clear a path and keep the Olkari safe.”

 

“Copy,” Keith said, flying down and dodging a fighter. He twisted and formed his Jawblade, lashing out and cutting down fighters. He dove down and landed, batting a fighter out of the sky before he took off out of Red and headed for the main building. “Shiro, I’m going inside. Allura, you three can track my signal, right?”  
  
_“Yes, Keith. Where are you going?”_ Allura asked.

 

“I’m going to break Lotor’s neck,” Keith said. “For Acxa, for Romelle, for the Alteans he killed, for what he’s done to everyone. He deserves to suffer.” He lashed out and cut down a sentry that tried to shoot him, throwing his blade and forming a sword out of his Bayard and grabbing his other blade, taking off up the stairs.

 

Allura landed the shuttle on the roof, running out ahead of Ezor and Krolia. She pulled the door open, letting the other two women in before she made her way in behind them. “We need to stop him,” she said. “We can’t let the Coalition fall.”

 

Krolia nodded. “Keith, where are you?” she asked as she tapped her ear.

 

“Making my way up the staircase,” Keith said. “I’m on the second floor. Three minutes and I’ll be there.” He kept climbing, sighing as he did. He took a breath and sighed, huffing as he made his way up. He made his way up, kicking in the last door and drawing his swords. “Lotor.”

 

“You again,” Lotor sighed, shaking his head and standing up. “What are you going to do, boy? Be pathetic and get shot again? Don’t you learn from your mistakes?”  
  
“Not all the time,” Keith said. “But I’m getting better at it. You, however, screwed with the wrong person close to me. It’s the second time the Galra have done that. I’m going to make sure you never hurt anyone again.”

 

Lotor laughed. “Sure you will,” he said, leaping up and launching for Keith, hitting him in the stomach before dropping back. “You couldn’t fight me in the Roshax Outpost, you can’t stop me here.”

 

Keith narrowed his eyes, flinging his blade and cutting Lotor’s shoulder, the blade pinning into the wall. He rushed and met Lotor in the middle of the room, Keith dropping his Bayard and catching it with his other hand before he rammed it into Lotor’s side, his yell filling the room. “Still think I can’t stop you?” he snarled.

 

Lotor growled, lashing out and cutting Keith’s cheek, ripping the Bayard from his side and throwing it down. “You _really_ don’t want to do this.”

 

“Oh…Oh I think I do,” Keith said, wiping the blood off of his cheek and grinning as he did. “You’ve pissed me off.” He rushed for Lotor, flipping and kicking him in the back before he lashed up and wrapped his leg around Lotor’s head and dragged him down, picking his Bayard up as he did. “Stay down, asshole.” He stood up and panted, looking down at Lotor. “It’s over.”

 

“No. No, this is never over!” Lotor snarled, lashing up and slugging Keith in the balls, hopping up and kneeing him in the face before he heard the other door get shot open. He twisted and grabbed Keith’s throat, his claws set to puncture his neck.

 

Krolia walked in, narrowing her eyes. “Let him go, you son of a bitch,” she growled, holding her gun up and pointing it at Lotor’s head. “You’ve got one chance and then I blow your brains out.”

 

Lotor laughed, shaking his head. “You’ll have to kill me then,” he said, tightening his grip around Keith’s throat and pricking his skin. “Because I will not stop until you’re all dead.”

 

Ezor, having snuck around the other side, lashed out and broke Lotor’s arm, pushing Keith toward Krolia and Allura. She backed up, trying to get out of the way before Lotor twisted around and stabbed her in the stomach with a knife, ripping it out of her and dropping her to the ground. “You can join Zarkon in Hell,” she said, pressing her hands to her stomach.

 

Allura lashed out with her Bayard and caught Lotor’s arm, snapping it backward and breaking it before she whipped him around the neck and pulled him to the ground. “You’re reign’s over, Lotor. The Empire is fallen. There is nothing else to do,” she said. “It is time to give this up.”

 

Lotor growled, his struggles stopping before Keith lashed out and stabbed him repeatedly in the shoulders and broke his leg.

 

“You don’t deserve to live,” Keith said, kneeling down in front of Lotor. “But, I’ve learned that killing a tyrant isn’t the answer. You get to live with what you’ve done to people you were supposed to trust, you son of a bitch.” He stood up and kicked Lotor in the head, knocking him out and sheathing his blade and setting his Bayard on his hip again.

 

Allura put her hand on Keith’s arm. “Are you alright?”  


“I’ll be fine,” Keith said. “It’s just a scratch, it’ll fade. Right now, we need to lock this bastard up for good. Shackles, muzzle, rope to hang himself with…”

 

Krolia knelt beside Ezor, ripping her own bodysuit and pressing it to the stab wound. “Hey, listen to me. You’re going to be alright,” she said. “We’ll get you patched up and you’ll be flipping around and having fun in no time, ok? Besides, Acxa’s going to need her friend.”

 

Ezor nodded softly, whimpering a bit and leaning into Krolia as she was lifted up. “I know,” she said, her arms falling into her lap.

 

Allura and Keith dragged Lotor up. “We’ll take him back in the shuttle. You get back to Red and meet us in the Castle,” she said. “Shiro, we’re returning to the Castle. The fight’s over.”

 

 _“Works for me, Allura. The Fighters are retreating, and the Cruisers are limping away,”_ Shiro said. _“We’ll see you back in the Castle.”_

 

Keith threw Lotor to the floor of the ship, Krolia laying Ezor on the bench before she stood behind Allura in the shuttle. “I’ll see you back in the Castle,” he said, turning and walking out. He climbed down the side of the building and hopped back in Red, taking off.

 

After returning to the Castle and locking Lotor away, Keith sat in front of Acxa’s pod, his hands shaking softly as he looked up at the sleeping and healing woman he loved.

 

“I know you’re mad at me for leaving you there for three weeks, Acxa, and you’ve got every right to hate me and walk out if you think you should,” he said. “I can apologize and give every excuse possible, but it doesn’t stop what happened from being in your mind when you wake up. If you want to leave, I’ll understand. It’ll hurt like hell to lose you, but I’ll understand. If you want to try again and can find it inside yourself to forgive me, I’ll make this up to you somehow.” He got up and put his hand on the glass, sighing softly. “I love you, Acxa, and that’s not going to change. I hope you know that.”

 

He walked out and headed for his room, sighing as he laid back. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, hoping for a decent sleep. As he drifted off, his mind wandered.

 

_“Keith,” Acxa said, reaching up and putting her hand on his cheek. “I love you, and nothing’s going to change that. I know how important this mission is to you, but you need to slow down. You’re going all the time, and we need you here. Can’t Kolivan send someone else?”_

_“Daddy, don’t go!” his daughter said, hugging his neck. “We don’t want you to go!” She pouted and curled up against her father, sniffling as she did. “Don’t leave us again, Daddy.”_

_Keith sighed softly, knowing Acxa was right. He nodded softly, kissing his daughter’s forehead. “Ok. I’ll stay. I’ll contact him and have him send Narya in my place. It’s only a recon,” he said, smiling softly. He leaned up and kissed Acxa softly, nipping her lip. “I love you, baby. And I’m sorry I haven’t been here to show that.”_

_“I love you too,” Acxa said, kissing him back. “Krolia, go play with Yorak.”_

_“Ok, Mommy,” Krolia said, kissing Keith’s cheek and jumping down before she ran to play with her twin brother. “Yorak, Daddy’s staying!” Keith smiled as he heard his son’s cheer of joy, shaking his head softly._

_“Trust me, my love, I’ll give you something better to worry about then that mission tonight,” Acxa said as she wrapped her arms around her husband before nipping his ear, making him shudder. “Besides, I’ve been working on a new tongue twister.”_

_“Oh, sounds like fun,” Keith smirked, pinching Acxa’s hip and kissing her again._

 

Keith sat up a few hours later, shaking his head softly. “Dreams again,” he said, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stood up, grabbing his clothes and heading for his shower. He stood under the water and rubbed his eyes, sighing as he did. “Wonder what the dream was all about.” He ran his hands through his hair and shut off the water, getting out and drying off before walking back into his room and dressing. He walked out and headed for the bridge seeing Krolia and Ezor beside Acxa’s pod. “You alright, Ezor?”

 

Ezor smiled and nodded. “It’ll take more then a stab to the belly to take me down. I’m a stubborn girl,” she said with a grin.

 

“Good point,” Keith said with a teasing smirk.

 

Krolia looked over as Keith walked in and she smiled softly. “Glad you’re here, Keith,” she said. “I was scanning Acxa to make sure she was alright, and I found something.”

 

“What?” Keith asked, looking at his mother before she handed him a tablet. He looked over the information and felt his eyes get wide. “She’s what?”

 

Krolia smiled and nodded. “If my assumptions are correct, it happened just after we broke you out from Trag’s Cruiser,” she said. “The first time you needed the healing pod.”

 

Keith’s knees gave out, the young man dropping to the ground in front of the healing pod, blinking as he looked over the tablet again. “Shit. I…wow,” he said, running his hand in his hair and smiling as he did. “Wow…” He laughed, shaking his head. “Wow…”

 

“Keith?” Shiro asked, walking over and kneeling beside his longtime friend. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, Shiro. Nothing’s wrong,” Keith said, smiling as he handed Shiro the tablet. He stood up and looked at Acxa, putting his hand on the glass. “Acxa, you’ve got another reason to wake up soon.”

 

Shiro looked at the tablet and smiled. “Congratulations, man,” he said, patting Keith’s shoulder. “I get to be an uncle.”

 

“And I’m a grandma,” Krolia said with a grin.

 

“I’m going to be a dad,” Keith said, wiping his eyes. “Wow…”

 

Two days later, the pod opened and Acxa slid down and huffed as she landed on her ass. “Ow…” she muttered, rubbing her head softly. She looked around and saw she was on the bridge of the Castle of Lions, biting her lip softly. “I knew he wouldn’t be here…not after what I said to him…”

 

“You think snapping at me is going to make me leave you?” Keith asked, getting up and walking around from behind the pod. “Acxa…you had every right to be angry at me. I left you there for three weeks, being tortured and assaulted in some of the worst possible ways. I hate myself for not finding you sooner, and you’ve got every right to hate me right now.”

 

Acxa sighed softly, wrapping her arms around herself softly as she looked at Keith. She was silent for what felt like an eternity before she started to talk. “Why’d you take the shot for Zethrid?” she asked.

 

Keith walked over, tucking the tablet into his pocket before he reached out and put his hands on Acxa’s arms, rubbing softly. “Because no matter what you’ve done in the past, I know that deep down you’re not a killer,” he whispered. “If you had to kill in the past, that’s blood on Lotor’s hands, not yours. I…I took the bullet because I didn’t want to lose you to that.”

 

Acxa bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Keith and shaking softly. “I thought I’d lost you,” she said, tears falling down her cheeks softly. “You were bleeding out, I couldn’t hardly stop it. When you got shot…I was horrified with myself. I thought I’d killed you.”  
  
Keith tightened his arms around Acxa, kissing her shoulder. “I’m ok, baby,” he whispered. “I’m too stubborn to die, you know that by now.” He smiled and put his hand on her cheek, kissing her softly. “I love you too damn much to leave you.”  
  
Acxa kissed Keith back, nodding softly. “I love you too,” she whispered. She rubbed her arms softly, biting her lip. “I need a shower. Getting cleaned up when Pidge brought me back doesn’t help the bad feeling inside from everything they forced me to do.” She gave Keith’s hands a squeeze, watching his eyes. “You’re hiding something. You’ve got a look in your eyes that’s hiding something, Keith. What is it?”

 

Keith smiled. “Let’s head to my room so you don’t fall over when I tell you,” he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the bridge. Acxa intertwined their fingers and Keith gave her hand a squeeze.

 

After sitting on his bed with Acxa, he pulled out the tablet from his pocket and opened up the medical records, including the most recent scan from an hour before she woke up. He handed the tablet over, watching Acxa’s eyes get wide with each line and graphic she read. She blinked, the tablet sliding out of her hand and onto the floor.

 

“I’m pregnant?” Acxa asked, looking at Keith. “But…how? I know I was strung up and used as a sex doll, but—”

 

“It’s nobody’s from the Empire,” Keith said, taking Acxa’s hands. “Remember when you, Krolia, and Ezor blew up Trag’s cruiser after he beat the hell out of me with that whip? How when I woke up, we had sex in the shower?”

 

Acxa blinked again before she pounced and kissed Keith, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pinned him to the bed. “I love you,” she said.

 

“I love you,” Keith said, kissing Acxa again and nipping her lip. “Thought you were going to get cleaned up?”

 

Acxa frowned and nodded, sitting up and grinding her hips against Keith’s as she slid off of him. “Too bad. You’re going to miss all of this in the shower,” she said, turning and sauntering off to the shower as she pulled off her top and tossed it down, making a show of pushing the pants off and giving Keith a view of her ass. “I’ll just have to entertain myself in there. Damn shame. Your fingers are better than mine.”

 

Keith cocked an eyebrow, his cock jumping in his pants at the thought of hearing or watching Acxa fucking herself in the shower. “You evil bitch,” he laughed, getting up and chasing after her, tossing his shirt on the floor. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapters up next guys. IT's a bit of a time jump but there might be a sequel that delves into the time between this chapter and the finale.


	10. Final Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a six year gap, we pick up with our lovebirds and their family on Earth.

Six years later, Keith yawned as he heard the sounds laughter coming from downstairs. With no more serious threats to the Galaxy, his friends finding their own peace and happiness, he and Acxa had left back to Earth, renovating the old cabin his parents had once used and turning it into a real home. He turned and tried to go back to sleep, having worked late the night before. Burying his head in the pillow, he yelped and groaned when he felt something pounce on him, opening an eye and looking up at his daughter as his massive wolf in the corner barking out laughter.

 

“Krolia, what are you doing pouncing me?” he asked, yawning and wrapping his arm around his daughter and pulling her onto the bed. “Got’cha now.”

 

“Daddy,” Krolia giggled, snuggling back against her father. “Mama said it’s time to get up. She’s making breakfast, and you’re gonna miss it.”

 

“Oh, I am?” Keith asked, kissing Krolia’s head. He sat up and yawned, stretching and rubbing his eyes. “How’re you today?”

 

“I’m good. Yorak’s being grumpy, but Mama says that’s the you in him,” she giggled.

 

“Yeah, probably is,” Keith said. “You go back downstairs and tell Mama I’ll be right there.” He kissed Krolia’s head and smiled softly. “Love you, baby girl.”

 

“Love you, Daddy,” Krolia said, kissing his cheek and jumping off of the bed. She ran over to the wolf and hugged him, kissing his snout. “Good morning, Texas!” The wolf barked and licked Krolia’s face, getting up and shaking his fur out and trotting out beside her to the staircase.

 

Keith smiled softly, shaking his head and getting out of the bed. He quickly dressed and grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, Lance having bought him a new one for his and Acxa’s anniversary that year. He walked downstairs and heard the twins talking and chattering away, hearing Acxa asking questions.

 

“And what makes you think you can fly?” Acxa asked, looking at her son. “Hm? Did Uncle Lance put that thought into your head?”

  
“He said if I got a running start off of the roof and pushed with all my strengths I’d fly,” Yorak said. “Is he wrong, Mama?”

 

“Yes,” Acxa said with a cocked eyebrow. “Remind me next time I see your uncle, I’m going to kick his butt.”

 

“Ok, Mama,” Yorak said with a smile. He looked over as Keith walked downstairs and he smiled. “Daddy!”

 

Keith smiled and walked over, kissing Yorak’s head. “Good morning,” he said. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Acxa, smiling against her lips as he heard the twins making gagging noises. “Morning, love.”

 

“Good morning,” Acxa said with a smile, turning back to the stove. “Breakfast is almost done. What are you planning on doing today, my dear?”

 

“Visit Mom and Dad,” Keith said. “Coran and Hunk. Tell them what’s going on, what’s happened lately.”

 

Acxa nodded. “I can’t believe it’s been three years since we lost Hunk,” she said. “And Shay went back to the Balmera with Corvus and we lost contact with them.”

 

“I know,” Keith said. “The last couple of years haven’t been great for keeping people. Hunk, Coran, Pidge’s dad, Mom. I’m just glad we had the time we did with them.”

 

Acxa nodded, putting her hand on Keith’s cheek. “I know, love,” she said. “I’m glad we had time with them, too. Just like I’m glad they accepted me.”

 

“They loved you, Acxa,” Keith said, turning his head and kissing Acxa’s palm softly. “Pidge sure as hell does. Picking your brain as often as she can to keep the Castle of Lions upgraded and updated, the Garrison asking for strategy when you’re around.” He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, moving around to the coffee pot. “By the way. Have we heard from Shiro and Allura lately?”

 

“According to Ezor, they’re coming back from the Kasterberous Systems this week and should be here by Saturday for the twins’ birthday,” Acxa said. “Ezor’s going to make it as well. Something about not missing her favorite niece and nephew’s birthday.”

 

Keith snickered softly and nodded. “Alright,” he said. “What are you up to today?”

 

“Romelle wants to head into the City,” Acxa said. “She wants to get a few presents for the kids and wants me to help her. So, we’re leaving the kids in the Castle with Pidge and Matty.”

 

“Sounds good,” Keith said, kissing Acxa. “Let me help finish up breakfast. I can drop the kids at the Castle and head to see Mom.”

 

Acxa smiled as she kissed Keith back and nodded. “Alright,” she said, handing him the spatula and stepping out of the way. She set the table and watched her children playing on the floor, Texas barking and pouncing on Krolia and pinning her to the floor. “Texas.”

 

The wolf whined and wiggled off of Krolia, the six-year-old giggling as she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “He didn’t do nothing, Mama,” she giggled. “He’s just giving loves.”

 

“Well, don’t let him lay on you like that,” Krolia said. “Go wash up. Breakfast is almost ready.”

 

“Oks!” Krolia said, kissing Texas’ snout and getting up before running to the bathroom.

 

Acxa shook her head softly, walking back into the kitchen. “So, why name the wolf Texas?” she asked. “I don’t think you ever told me.”

 

“It was my dad’s name,” Keith said.  “Since we named the kids after Mom and what she wanted to name _me_ , I thought I’d name the wolf after Dad. Cause he’s just like Dad was. Mean looking but a big softy with a heart of gold.”

 

Acxa smiled softly. “Well, now I understand,” she said.

 

An hour later, Keith sighed as he laid flowers on his parents and Hunk’s graves, sitting down and folding his arms softly. “You guys would be proud,” he said

 

He explained about his work with the Garrison and how he was teaching flight school with Shiro, how one student was acting out that reminded him of himself when he was in the Garrison. He sat for what felt like hours, recounting every trip and mission he’d done, every friend he’d found and reconnected with, praying that something he said reached his parents and his friend. After nearly all day sitting on the dirt and staring at the three headstones, Keith got up and walked away, heading back for the house. He fluffed his shirt a bit, sighing as it stuck to his chest.

 

“Ugh. I need to shower after that,” he muttered. He walked back into the house and shut the door, looking around. “Anyone home?”

 

When he didn’t hear anything, he walked upstairs and heard the shower in the master bathroom going. He looked in and smirked, seeing Acxa’s back to the glass. He stripped down and walked into the shower, wrapping his arms around her waist and snickering when she jumped.

 

“Hi, baby,” he said, kissing her neck.

 

“Asshole,” Acxa laughed, turning and kissing Keith. “When did you get back?”

 

“Just now,” he said, kissing her back and smiling. “Thought I’d surprise you.”

 

“Mmm…what kind of surprise, Mr. Kogane?” Acxa asked with a teasing smirk.

 

Keith grinned, a fire igniting in his eyes. “Well…I remember the _last_ time I screwed your brains out in the shower,” he said, sliding his hand down and dipping his fingers against Acxa’s pussy slowly, pushing his fingers into her and hearing her gasp. “And it’s been a while since we’ve played around. I thought, since the kids aren’t here, I could make you cum once or twice.”

 

“Mm…yes, please,” Acxa moaned, feeling Keith’s fingers slip into her. She let her head fall against Keith’s shoulder, biting his neck softly as she moaned out, his fingers scissoring inside of her pussy. She gasped and felt his thumb rubbing her clit, a third finger slipping inside of her. “Keith…”

 

Keith smiled, lowering himself onto the shower floor and lifting Acxa’s leg over his shoulder. “Get ready for a ride, baby,” he said, looking up at her as he slid his tongue against her, dipping it into her depths and chuckling when she grabbed his hair and pulled him deeper. He grabbed her ass as he kept sliding his tongue through his wife’s folds, hearing her whimpering above him. “Why are you whimpering, love?”

 

“Feels so damn good,” Acxa moaned, grinding her hips against Keith’s mouth as he started tonguing her clit, her head falling back against the shower wall. “Mmm…more, baby, please…”

 

Keith laughed, dragging Acxa back against his lips as he started digging his tongue into her, his nose brushing her clit as he did. He heard her gasp in surprise, her hands tightening in his hair. He playfully slapped her ass, the sound reverberating off of the wall thanks to the shower. He looked up at Acxa, digging his tongue deeper into her, putting a bit of pressure on her clit.

 

“Oh, Spirits… _Keith, please!”_ Acxa moaned, panting as she closed her eyes.

 

“Then cum,” Keith smirked, looking up at Acxa as he pushed three fingers back into her, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking on it as he started pumping his fingers against her, curling them and hitting her most sensitive spot.

 

“ _Keith!”_ Acxa moaned, panting as she arched and felt herself cum, a deep moan tearing from her lips as she felt him latch his mouth around her, panting when his tongue slipped into her again. “Quiznak…you are…too goddamn…good…” She felt him lower her leg and she sank to the floor, panting as she came down from her high. “Mmm…”

 

Keith smiled, licking his lips as he looked at the relaxed smile on his wife’s face. “Well, six years and you’ve never complained,” he said. He reached over and shut the water off, turning off the faucet as he stood up and shook his hair out, helping Acxa stand. He laughed softly when she fell against him, and he lifted her up.

 

Acxa rolled her eyes, slapping Keith’s chest softly. “You’re the one that made my legs turn to jelly. Don’t look so smug, asshole,” she said.

 

“Why not?” Keith asked, pinching Acxa’s ass. “It makes me happy when you fall for me.”

 

“Oh, by the Gods,” Acxa said, rolling her eyes again despite the smile on his face. “You’re insufferable.”

 

“You love me anyway,” Keith said, letting Acxa fall onto the bed. She blew her hair out of her face, sitting up on her elbows as she watched him climb onto the bed.

 

“Oh, I love parts of you,” Acxa said with a dangerous smirk. “Like this.” She reached out and grabbed Keith’s cock, making him jump when she gripped him. She pushed him back and straddled his legs, brushing her wet hair out of her face before she leaned down and flicked her tongue over his tip, nipping with her fangs softly. “I want you to just lay there and enjoy this, baby.”

 

“Mm…too easy,” Keith said, laying his head back and running his hand through Acxa’s hair.

 

Acxa smirked, sliding her tongue from the base to the tip of Keith’s shaft, opening her mouth and taking him in, flicking her tongue against his tip. She started bobbing her head, looking up at her husband with blazing and seductive eyes, moaning against his cock in her mouth. She lowered her head down and took him into her throat, moaning as she did. She pulled back and gasped, sucking on his tip before she started hollowing out her cheeks and adding some pressure.

 

“Fuck…” Keith moaned, his hand tightening in her hair and sighing as he did. “Mmm…Acxa, fuck. That feels so goddamn good.”

 

Acxa, despite herself, giggled as she kept working her tongue against Keith’s shaft. She moaned as she took him down her throat again, gagging a bit as she held it. She moaned out again and pulled off of him, gasping for air as she did. “Mm…that felt good,” she panted, licking her lips before stroking him fast. “You always do taste so good.” She kept stroking him, leaning down and flicking her tongue over his head.

 

“Fuck…” Keith moaned, his eyes closing as his hips bucked against Acxa’s hand. “Mmm…Acxa…”

 

Acxa smiled, wrapping her lips around Keith’s cock before she started sucking harder, flicking her tongue out and teasing his balls as she took him down her throat again. She relaxed and tightened her throat, giggling around his cock as she felt his pulse through his cock. She pulled back and licked her lips, looking up at Keith. “Cum in my mouth, baby. I want to taste you again,” she said, reaching up and putting Keith’s hands in her hair as she started going harder around his cock.

 

Keith moaned softly, holding Acxa’s head as he started thrusting against her mouth, hearing her moaning and panting around his shaft. He panted and felt his heart thunder, looking down. “Fuck…here it comes, baby,” he moaned, thrusting into Acxa’s mouth one last time as he felt himself cum, closing his eyes as he did.

 

Acxa moaned around Keith’s cock, feeling him cum on her tongue and down her throat. She felt the last few splurts hit her tongue, sealing her lips and pulling off of him. She looked up as she sat up, seeing Keith watching her. She moaned as she swallowed his cum, licking her lips as she did. “Mmm…you still taste as good as I do,” she said, crawling up and kissing Keith, hearing him laugh in the kiss.

 

“Well, that’s good,” Keith said, pulling Acxa’s hips against his as he felt her grind against him. “Because I’m not done with you yet.” He reached between them and grabbed his cock, pushing it against Acxa’s lips, pulling her down onto him and hearing her moan as she was impaled on his shaft.

 

“Oh, _quiznak_ ,” she moaned, her back arching as she put her hands against Keith’s chest, rolling her hips against his cock and taking him deeper. She lifted up and started slamming against him, feeling his entire length hit her deepest walls. Acxa moaned, feeling his hands on her ass as she rode him, leaning down and kissing him again as she kept working him over.

 

“Fuck, you feel good inside,” Keith moaned. “You always do.”

 

“I love your cock in me,” Acxa whispered, biting his neck softly and moaning as he slammed up into her.

 

The pair froze when they heard a car door outside, Acxa sitting up and looking out of the window and seeing Pidge’s car. She groaned and let herself fall against Keith, panting softly. “I don’t want to stop,” she moaned.

 

Keith snickered softly, tracing Acxa’s back softly and rolling his hips against hers. “We can pick up later after they’re in bed,” he said, leaning up and kissing her. “We need to get dressed before they come running in here.”

 

Acxa sighed and nodded, kissing Keith back as she slid off of him, whining at the empty feeling inside before she grabbed clothes from the dresser and slid them on, watching him get up. “I’ll head them off,” she said, walking back into the bathroom and rinsing her mouth out before she kissed Keith again. “Hurry downstairs, baby.”

 

Keith smiled and nodded, watching Acxa walk out. He dressed and walked back into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and sighing as he looked in the mirror, snickering softly. “That woman,” he said, making his way downstairs.

 

“About time you come out,” Pidge said with a smile, standing beside Ezor as her son Matt hung from her shoulders.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith snickered, laughing when Krolia and Yorak pounced on him. “Ah!” He hit the ground and laughed, hugging his twins. “Hi, guys.”

 

“Hi, Daddy,” they giggled, hugging their father back.

 

“They were behaved and had fun today. I showed them the Bridge and the Lions launch bays. I wouldn’t take them out flying, and they started crying” Pidge said, smiling softly as she kissed Matt’s cheek. “You silly, stop hanging on Mama.”

 

“No. You’re fun to hang off of, Mama,” Matt said with a smile, kissing her cheek and giggling.

 

Pidge smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. “So, we’ve got everything for the weekend,” she said. “Shiro messaged and said they’re leaving Kasterberous and should be here on Friday, actually. Alfor and Ran are so excited to come home.”

 

“Oh, I bet,” Keith said. “Bet Matt’s missing Ran.” Matt’s face got red and he slid off of Pidge’s back, frowning. “Matt, I’m just playing.” Matt stuck his tongue out at Keith and smiled. Keith smiled softly, hugging Pidge. “Thanks for watching them this afternoon.”

 

Pidge hugged Keith back and smiled. “Oh, you know I don’t mind. These two are always well behaved,” she said. “Unlike Bandor and Fala.”

 

“That’s the Lance in them,” Keith laughed.

 

“No shit,” Pidge laughed. “I should get back.”

 

“Me too,” Ezor said with a smile as she hugged Acxa and Keith. “Love you guys.”

 

“Love you,” Acxa said with a smile, hugging her friend back. “We’ll see you guys on Saturday.”

 

“You know it,” Pidge said, putting her hand on Ezor’s hip. “C’mon, Ez. Let’s go home.”

 

Ezor smiled and nodded, kneeling down and kissing Krolia and Yorak’s heads. “You be good, ok? And next time I’ll bring a big surprise!”

 

“Yay!” the twins cheered, Keith rolling his eyes.

 

“Go!” the former Red Paladin laughed, shaking his head as he watched Ezor and Pidge walk out with Matt.

 

He sighed as he stood on the porch and watched the sun set later that night, feeling Acxa’s arms around his waist. He leaned back against her and smiled softly, leaning up and kissing her cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you,” Acxa said, leaning down and kissing Keith. “That’s never going to change.”

 

Keith smiled and nodded, knowing that deep down—no matter what happened or who got in the way—he’d always have Acxa and his twins beside him until the end of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, guys. I know it went weird in the middle and off the rails from a mutual pining story into capture, torture, rape, basically OOC for a few of them. Hope you guys did enjoy it when you read it, and I may pull a sequel out sometime in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun. i didn't expect it to take over my life.


End file.
